Transformers Prime: Metroplex
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: In this alternate timeline: Cybertron was never restored and the war on earth countinued. New Autobots and new Decepticons joins the conflict. WARNING: Character deaths.
1. The Mercenary

Chapter 1: The Mercenary

**The following story takes place shortly after the episode Evolution but with one major alteration, the synthetic energon didn't create cyber-matter and the war on earth continued.**

Megatron stood in the control room, staring at the rainstorm outside the window. Starscream, Shockwave & Shockblast kneeled behind him awaiting his commands while Predaking stood brooding in the corner.

"Thu to the termination of project Preadacon and the incompetence of our second in command I have no other choice but to call for reinforcement from our most accomplished assassin" Megatron scowled and turned to the others.

Starscream shacked a bit at his master's accusations and Preadaking growled at the mentioning of his dead brothers. Shockwave lifted his one-eyed head up. "Excuse me for asking lord Megatron but why haven't this asset been utilized until now?"

Megatron was just about to answer his engineer when a holo-screen appeared behind him with a "blip". He turned around and the screen zoomed in on an F-22 Raptor that headed towards the Nemesis.

"Because this assassin don't play well with others" Megatron replied to Shockwave's question. "Primus help us".

The jet flew in towards the nemesis in high velocity, the rain smattered against its white painted metal. When it was just above the ship deck it transformed and landed with a dash. The lighting revealed him to be a tall, white & military green mech with shoulder wings and a mouthpiece covering half of his face. A door opened and he went inside the ship.

Inside he was greeted by Knockout. "You must be Sixshot, lord Megatron asked me to personally welcome you to our ranks and to show you the way to the control room" the medic said with short bow.

Sixshot looked annoyed at him before grabbing his chest plate. "I know my way to the control room idiot, now get out of my way" the assassin said and shoved him to the side.

Knockout brushed the rain water of his chest as he saw the newcomer make his way into the ship. "As we didn't have enough exhaust ports around here already" he stated sarcastically.

The doors to the control room opened up and Sixshot walked inside. Megatron stood in front of the control panels facing him while Shockwave, Soundwave & Starscream now stood in an ordered line along the command bridge.

"Sixshot, it's an honour to finally have you aboard" Megatron greeted.

The assassin started walking over the command bridge. "Let's get something strait Megatron. Some Decepticons may follow you out of reason, loyalty or fear but I, I follow you because you give me good opportunities to kill Autobots" Sixshot smugly proclaimed. He stopped right in front of the Decepticon lord.

Megatron narrowed his eyes in anger at the arrogant Decepticon but Sixshot responded by raising an eyebrow, showing the tyrant he wasn't afraid of him.

"So when can I start? My trigger fingers are itching".

**Transformers Prime Intro**

Ultra Magnus was driving on a country road thru a forest in his vehicle mode with Agent Fowler inside. He stopped when he came to a crossroad.

"What way now agent Fowler"?

"Um, what"? A half dozed off Fowler responded. "Take to the left here soldier" he ordered when he realized where they were.

Magnus followed his instructions & took to the left.

"You know, I am more used to driving my own rides" Fowler exclaimed.

"If you want I can let you out, there's only a few miles left."

"No it's alright, you got very comfortable seats" Fowler assured. "I have to say I am surprised you asked me about this place without Optimus permission".

"Agent Fowler, I follow Prime's orders to the fullest but I can still take my own initiative" Magnus sternly stated.

Fowler smiled and nodded. "Still, why did you want me to find a new home base for you guys? Not satisfied with the hangar I fixed for you"?

"Hmm, it's too small a space for so many Autobots, besides its located in a training base for your human soldiers. I fear our presents may put them in danger" Magnus replied.

They finally arrived at a high steel fence. Fowler went out & Ultra Magnus transformed. He looked in awe at what was in front of him. Behind the fence was a giant building covered in white marmor, it looked like a multiplex of wings and bunkers.

Magnus then looked down at Fowler that smiled and pulled out his Unit: E clearance card. "Shall we take a look inside"?

The inside of the facility looked just like Magnus had hoped for. It was three stories high but almost every room & corridor was enormous. As they looked thru the corridors, the storage rooms, the offices, the garages and take-off ramps Fowler made a speech about the buildings history.

"The facility was constructed during the 1980s, during what is called the cold war. It was built as a safety precaution in case the Russians invaded US soil, but the reds never came so the government pulled the plug on the project. The idea was for this to be the centre of America's military development. When it was operational it would have contained over a thousand tanks, over 500 jets & helicopters, offices & laboratories for our generation smartest minds. We called it Metroplex".

Fowler & Ultra Magnus returned to the hall were they entered. "It is very impressive" Magnus said with honest admiration for the place. "But tell me, if this place is not used anymore why hasn't it been demolished"?

"Sigh, the project was founded using money that was off the books so technically it was illegal to build so the government felt it was too expensive to tear the place down so they simple just cut the power".

Magnus simple nodded and went outside. He knew that authority could be a double edged sword sometimes, human governments wasn't that difference from the Autobot council in that regard.

Magnus lifted his hand to his com-link only to be disappointingly reminded that his hand was gone. Now he only had frail claw the Ratchet built for him. He poked his temple a few times until he finally hit his com-link. "Ratchet, this is Ultra Magnus. Open a groundbridge at my coordinates."

A groundbridge opened in front of them and the two went into it.

Fowler & Magnus came back to the home base where the entire team was gathered around the main computer.

Smokescreen saw them and run up to Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, you are just in time sir." The young soldier enthusiastically proclaimed.

"In time for what soldier"? Magnus asked.

"Doc just discovered a fresh energon mine" Wheeljack answer before Smokescreen could.

"We haven't had one of those in a while" Arcee proclaimed.

"And the Decepticons are still mining it" Ratchet said in a serious tone. He went over to the switch for the groundbridge and pulled it. "I have set the coordinates to right outside the mine".

"Good work Ratchet. Autobots role out." Optimus proclaimed and walked into the groundbridge. Ultra Magnus motioned to follow but Ratchet stopped him.

"Wait, you haven't healed yet from your last mission and I won't let you fight again until you can successfully manage your new hand" Ratchet stated.

Magnus looked disappointingly at his poor substitute for a hand.

"Hey, you can help Ratchet with monitor duty" Bulkhead suggested, trying to cheer up his commander but it only earned him an annoyed frown from Magnus. Bulkhead went into the groundbridge with no further words.

"It's a standard mission, you won't me missing anything" Smokescreen said before heading into the groundbridge.

Team Prime stepped out onto a hill overlooking the mine. The Vehicons that minded it hadn't noticed them yet but they soon would.

"Seems basic enough" Wheeljack said.

"Autobot charge and secure the energon" Optimus ordered and the Autobots run towards the mine. They managed to shot down two Vehicons before the others reacted and returned the fire. The team scattered and took cover behind the surrounding rocks. They continued shooting at their opponent but Bulkhead, Arcee & Wheeljack got closer to take them on. Close range battle was more their style.

From his cover Bumblebee managed to shot one Vehicon in the foot. The Vehicon threw himself behind a nearby rock. The foot felt like agony. He activated his com-link. "Vehicon trooper to Decepticon command, we are under heavy Autobot attack requesting backup…"

"Hey there" Wheeljack interrupted him before slicing of his head with his swords.

Aboard the Nemesis the Vehicon's transmission had been heard.

"I will employ my armada immediately sire" Starscream offered.

"No, this is the perfect opportunity for our newest mercenary to prove his colours" Megatron stated.

"As you wish" Sixshot sighed and headed towards the control room's exit.

"You don't want any assist"? Megatron asked.

Sixshot looked at Knockout & Starscream that happily waited to be chosen. "If your men could destroy the Autobots they would have done so already. I'll do this by myself".

The two soldiers dropped their jaws at the mercenary's dismissive insult. "Master, are you really going to let these insults continue" was the last Sixshot heard before getting out of the control room. He made his way to the spacebridge when he was cut off by Predaking.

"I am coming with you" the preadacon exclaimed.

"I don't need your help".

"I'm not coming with you to lend my assist I'm coming to take revenge on the Autobots".

Sixshot raised a curious eyebrow at the taller Decepticon, wanting an explanation.

"The Autobots exterminated my brethren in cold blood before they were even able to walk. I demand retribution" Preadaking spoke with both pride and anger.

"I can get behind that. Alright, you can come with me but don't get in my way" Sixshot warned and the two continued to the spacebridge.

Back at the mines the Autobots had just finished up with the Vehicons. Arcee kicked the last one into the open where Optimus shot him into pieces.

"You know, we are getting so used to trashing these things it's starting to get a bit boring" Arcee exclaimed.

"We continue into the mine to see how rich the vein is but be on your guard, their might be more Decepticons inside" Optimus instructed.

Team Prime walked inside with their blasters drawn. The cave was illuminated by the energon. There was carts filled with it which meant that the Vehicons must have left in a hurry.

"Autobots, welcome to your funerals" A snide voice broke the silence and everyone turned their weapons towards the voice's direction.

They saw Sixshot standing in the middle of the cave but no one could recognize him. That and his calm demeanour made them hesitant.

"Decepticon, stay down and identify yourself" Optimus spoke.

"Identify myself"? Sixshot said with false confusion. He face palmed in an unserious manner. "Right, every Autobot I ever meet has died, that's why you don't know me. Well, I am Sixshot" He hissed mockingly.

"Sixshot"? Arcee said with a hint of worry.

"He isn't serious right"? Bulkhead asked.

"Nah. Bulk, Bee let's do a predatory triangle and blow this guy to pieces" Wheeljack exclaimed.

Bumblebee gave a compliant "peep" and the three warriors split up and started charging at the decepticon in an attempt to surround him. Sixshot had predicted this and pulled out a small detonator from behind his back. He clicked the detonation button and two rows of hidden bombs laid across the cave floor. Bulkhead run passed the explosions and was only startled by it but Wheeljack & Bumblebee was not as lucky. They were caught in the blast and were thrown into the cave walls.

Bulkhead took out his wrecking ball, ready to smash his enemy. Sixshot braced himself. When Bulkhead slammed his wrecking ball towards his face Sixshot grabbed it and turned it to the side making Bulkhead fall on his side. Thanks to his short legs Bulkhead quickly got up and looked fists with Sixshot.

Everything had taken place in the matter of seconds.

Arcee transformed into her vehicle-mode and darted towards the two fighting mechs. Smokescreen motioned to follow but Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "Smokescreen we need to check on Bumblebee & Wheeljack" Optimus explained.

Smokescreen nodded and run towards Bumblebee while Optimus run in the other direction towards Wheeljack.

Arcee drew towards the fight. She transformed and without any hesitation she jumped up on a nearby boulder, using it as leverage to jump towards Sixshot that had his back against her, but the mercenary was wise to her. Still in Bulkheads grip Sixshot jumped up on his chest and thrust himself into the air. He made a volt in mid-air and landed on Arcee's back, smashing her into the ground. Bulkhead gave out a battle roar before running towards Sixshot. The assassin pulled his handgun (that had been attached to a magnetic holster) and shot him in the base of his throat. Sparks came out of Bulkhead's mouth and the open wound before he fell to the ground.

Sixshot heard Arcee moaning as she tried to get up. For a second he wondered if she was even worth shooting. He shrugged and shot her in the back.

Optimus kneeled down over the damaged Wheeljack. "Wheeljack are you okay"?

Wheeljack gave a faint grunt in response.

Optimus talked into his com-link. "Ratchet, we need an immediate ground bridge now. We got injured." Optimus practically shouted at the medic in concern for his soldiers. He started hearing laud footsteps coming towards him and he turned to see the horrid sight of the Preadacon.

The Preadacon transformed. "Optimus, today you will pay for your people's crimes".

"Preadacon, stay down" Optimus ordered with his gun drawn at his opponent.

"My name is Predaking" Preadaking spat. "This is the start of my era and the end of the Prime's" he proclaimed before charging at Optimus.

Predaking tried to slash the Prime with his talons but Optimus deflected them with his left arm while punching Predaking in the stomach with his right. Predaking stumbled back before attacking again, grabbing for Optimus shoulders but the Autobot hit him in the chest with his elbow and Predaking once again stumbled back a bit. The pain he felt made him even angrier.

He realized he could not defeat Optimus this way and transformed back into his beast mode. He lashed out at Optimus that managed to grab his mandibles, yet Predaking was stronger and head rammed Optimus, sending the Autobot flying.

Optimus rose to his feet only for Predaking to jump at him, slashing big gashes into is arm and chest. He managed to put some space between himself and the Preadacon when he noticed a large stalagmite hanging right over his opponent. He shot at it with his blaster making it separate & fall from the ceiling right over Predaking.

Predaking screamed & clawed the ground like a trapped animal as he felt his body slowly being crushed under the rocks.

Optimus saw a groundbridge open. He helped Wheeljack up on his feet. "Weeljack, you need to walk, do you hear me".

Ratchet & Ultra Magnus stepped out of the groundbridge. "What happened"? Ratchet asked.

Smokescreen & Optimus with Wheeljack ran up to them. "Everyone except Prime and me are knocked out cold" Smokescreen quickly explained, the worry in his voice was obvious.

Wheeljack sighed deeply. He was about to collapse.

"We need to evacuate them" Ratchet said concerned.

"I never thought I see the day when a Prime run from a fight" Sixshot shouted while confidently walking towards them.

Optimus faced the Decepticon. "I never run" he stated and his hands were changed into blades.

Sixshot put his hands up to his chest and a pair of swords ejected from his wrists. "Excellent, let's dance."

Sixshot jolted towards Optimus. He struck with his right sword but Optimus parried with his blade, Sixshot stepped back a bit before slashing at the Autobot again but Optimus managed to counter his every move. Sixshot made a straight jump, trying to cut into his chest but Optimus brought his blades together, stopping Sixshot's swords. The two warriors could now see each other in the eyes.

"You may have been built for war Prime but I was breed for slaughter" Sixshot exclaimed before breaking the standstill.

Ultra Magnus didn't need to have his leader explain the plan, he knew it by experience. Optimus was occupying the Decepticon so that they could take the injured to safety.

Magnus, Smokescreen & Ratchet quickly run to the unconscious Bumblebee. Magnus transformed into his vehicle mood. "Load Bumblebee & Wheeljack onto me, I return them to base and come back".

Ratchet & Smokescreen nodded in unison and loaded the two injured mechs onto Magnus chassis before he drew into the groundbridge.

Sixshot continued to slash at Optimus but the Prime managed to block every attack, he was constantly on the defensive. The Decepticon made a slash at Optimus throat but Optimus managed to avoid it the last second. Instead of jumping back to make another try Sixshot stood his ground, giving Optimus a chance to strike. He struck with his left blade at Sixshot abdomen but the Decepticon was ready. He swung his swords at Optimus blade and forced them down to the side, he than zoomed past him cutting into the Autobot's side. Bolts of electricity came out of the cut, proving he had hit something vital. Optimus felt his body falling but he managed to stand up knowing that if he fell he would probably never get up again.

Sixshot smirked at the weakened Optimus. He had never fought a Prime before and he took his time savouring the moment. A barrage of gunshots suddenly peppered the ground between the two.

Optimus turned his head to the shooter. It was Magnus, recently returning from the base. "Sir, we need to retreat"!

Optimus took the chance to run to the others. Smokescreen helped Bulkhead walk into the groundbridge while Ratchet carried Arcee. Optimus & Ultra Magnus blasted at Sixshot as they backed to the groundbridge.

Sixshot avoided every blast by summersaulting backwards but when he looked back at his opponents they were gone and the last of the groundbridge closed.

"Autobots, as dumb as ever."

Raf hurried into the Autobot base. He saw that Jack & Miko was already there. "Sorry I couldn't make it sooner" Raf said. "What happened"?

"The entire team was taken out by a new Decepticon" Miko responded.

"A Decepticon?" Raf shouted, surprised that a single Decepticon could accomplish such a feet.

Down in the hangar the Autobots laid around, taking care of their injuries. Ratchet had full up checking on everyone and repairing the worst of injuries. Magnus & Smokescreen tried to assist the best they could.

"Sixshot" Bulkhead coughed to Raf's question.

"Bulkhead, please try not to speak. Your voice-box has been damaged" Ratchet instructed.

Bumblebee gave out a concerned "peep".

"No Bumblebee, his voice-box is salvageable" Ratchet answered.

"Are you okay Bee"? Raf asked concerned.

Bumblebee waved nonchalantly and gave a reassuring "peep".

Arcee stood up from where she had been sitting. She took a few uneasy steeps around. Smokescreen stood near in case she would fall.

"Well, I can walk now but it still hurts in the back."

"Good. Go into the scanning chamber. I'll check on you when I'm done with Optimus" Ratchet said.

"I am fine" Optimus reassured the medic.

"No you're not, the wiring to your T-cog has been cut. It needs to be rewired which require surgical precision on my part" Ratchet stated.

"So, do you guys know anything about this Sixshot"? Jack asked.

"During the great war undercover Autobots agents' uncovered Decepticon mission files that all prescribed assassinations to a mercenary called Sixshot" Ultra Magnus said. "Despite the information given to the Elite Guard the assassinations kept happening with no eyewitness to the perpetrator. After a while we started thinking that Sixshot didn't exist and that the name in the files was just a codename given to various assassins".

"Like a ghost in the system" Smokescreen implied.

"But it stems to reason that we were wrong. Sixshot does exist and he is here on earth" Optimus proclaimed in a serious tone.

Ratchet rose up after his surgical job on Optimus. "There it's done, try to transform Optimus".

Prime stood up, took a few steps forward and transformed into his truck-mood.

"Alright, way to go Prime" Smokescreen enthusiastically exclaimed.

"There's still a lot to do kid" Magnus said.

Ratchet walked over to the scanning chambers computer. "Okay Arcee, I will be scanning you know so stand perfectly still".

"I know" Arcee coldly replied to her medic.

The x-rays moved up and down over Arcee's body & the computer feed in all the information.

Ratchet studied the results. "Okay, you seem to be fine. The pain you are feeling is just your nerves remembering the shock but it should go over."

Arcee nodes pleasantly and walks out of the chamber.

"Hmm, interesting" Ratchet mumbled.

Arcee turns to him. "What?"

"Perhaps nothing but your blast mark…"

"It has already been scraped off" Arcee reminded him.

"Yah, but it left traces of a radioactive isotope. One that the computer can't identify. Nor can I".

"Send the information over to our main computer." Raf said while plugging in his laptop to the Autobots giant computer. "I can cross-reference it to the Cybertronian database and maybe the internet as well."

Ratchet looked a bit confused at the boy. "You know how to use the Cybertronian database"?

"Well yah. What do you think I have been doing here every day? Played World of Warcraft?" Raf sarcastically replied.

Ratchet smiled proudly at Raf.

"YOU ARE CALLING THIS GETTING RESULTS" Starscream shouted at Sixshot, laud enough to be heard thru out the Nemesis. He pointed his finger accusingly at the mercenary. "This just proves what I always thought. You are nothing but a talker, unable to live up to your own bluster."

"I have to agree with Starscream on this" Megatron stated and walked up to them. "You said you would destroy the Autobots for me yet none of my enemies have meet their demise today. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I punish you for incompetence"? The Decepticon leader scowled.

"Only that I served the Autobots on a silver platter for you, my lord" Sixshot said in snide tone and took up a portable tracking scanner.

Megatron looked puzzled at the device. It seemed to be an old model with a compass and a few buttons for calibration. It didn't look like anything they could have use for.

Sixshot went over to the control room's computer & plugged in the scanner. On the screen it stood EG66 and energy diagrams. A second window on the screen appeared, showing a map of North America. It zoomed in to a marked area in western U.S.

"EG66…never heard off it" Starscream said.

"A synthetic type of radioactive isotope from Cybertron. Thanks to its unique energy signature it can be traced from miles away, even if it is shielded" Sixshot proclaimed.

"Shockwave, is there any truth to Sixshot's claims?" Megatron asked his one-eyed engineer that had been standing silent by his master's side.

Shockwave hesitated to answer. "EG66 was manufactured during the golden age of Cybertron. It was created to locate missing ships but the building blocks to it run out during the beginning of the war" he explained.

Sixshot confidently leaned his back against the wall. "Then isn't it fortunate that I have horded it ever since the beginning of this war"?

There was a silent pause in the room as Sixshot savoured the others amazement. He then held up his handgun. "The laser-plasma in my gun has been tainted with this isotope. I shot two of the Autobots with it and by now there entire base should be radiating the stuff so…"Sixshot clicked a button and the screen map zoomed in on the military base. "Now you can destroy the Autobots whenever it pleases you."

Megatron smirked wickedly at the screen and Starscream dropped his jaw, baffled at Sixshot's accomplishment. Knockout was standing in the edge of the room, looking both interested and shocked at the same time over Sixshot's explanation.

Sixshot turned to him. "Knockout." The medic turned to the assassin. Sixshot dusted of his shoulder a little. "The battle in the cave made me dusty, be a dear & draw me an energon bath and fire up the buffer wheel while you're at it."

"I am this ships medic not your personal masseur" Knockout shouted offended at Sixshot.

"Knockout" Megatron scowled, making Knockout flinch. "Make sure our newcomer is well satisfied."

Knockout's optics widen in shock. "But…sigh, alright". Knockout walked out of the room with his head held below his shoulders, mumbling something incomprehensible with the smug Sixshot following.

Starscream followed the mercenary's movements with rising frustration. "I don't like him! He is disrespectful, cocky and completely two-faced" the seeker spat out.

"Kind of like you once" Megatron exclaimed and walked up to the screen to study the map closer.

Starscream was about to say something when he hesitated. He didn't know if his master's words was an insult to him or a defence to the assassin, ether way he couldn't argue. He rolled his optics and joined his master by his side with a dignified expression.

"You want us to set course to the Autobot's coordinates my liege"?

"No" Megatron answered. "Last time we brought our entire might their direction we gave them the opportunity to escape, I won't repeat that mistake." Megatron's tactical mind started forming a plan to cut the Autobot's escape route before annihilating them. His red eyes brimming with devilish intent.

"Starscream, assemble your seeker armada and head for the Autobot base. Use any means necessary to level the entire military base with the ground."

Starscream bowed gracefully. "It shall be done, my liege" he said and walked out of the room.

"Soundwave"! Megatron shouted sternly. His faceless spy-master walked up to him from the dark corner off the room.

"I have a special assignment for you, my most loyal lieutenant."

Meanwhile at the Autobot base.

All the Autobots had been repaired and Ratchet & Raf tirelessly to identify the radioactive isotope they had found. The same isotope had also been found on Bulkhead's voice-box. They hadn't made any results.

"Found anything yet Raf?" Ratchet asked tiered.

"No, I have cross-referenced it to every chemical database on the web and nothing matches." Raf pressed his glasses into place. He tried to think of a solution.

"Why can't we find any match in the Cybertronian database do you think"?

Ratchet pondered over the question. "Well, the database was assembled right before the Cybertronian exodus. It is possible that this particular isotope pre-dates the exodus" the medic reasoned.

"Then why don't we ask Optimus"? Raf suggested.

"Optimus was a clerk not a scientist Raf, I really don't think this falls under his expertise."

"No, but he does possess the ancient wisdom of the Primes." Raf argued shyly.

Ratchet had a shocked expression at what Raf was suggesting. "You are not saying that I should ask Prime for the use of the "Key to Vector Sigma"?

"Well, yah. If it still contains all the knowledge of the Primes it probably does have the answer" the brunette argued.

"Still, it is pretty excessive to use the Prime's wisdom to get a simple answer on a simple question" Ratchet replied thoughtfully.

Raf sighed. "Maybe but we don't know anything about this isotope, more than that it radiates sub molecular radiation, and it might have long term effects on Arcee & Bulkhead."

Ratchet considered Raf's argument. Sure, it would be considered poor manners to ask for something so significant for something that might be rather trivial but not making absolutely sure that his patience wouldn't suffer from some unknown side effect would be downright irresponsible.

"Sigh, I will ask him." Ratchet said and went reluctantly to talk to his leader.

Optimus was talking outside with Ultra Magnus while Smokescreen happily listening to their conversation.

"I can assure you sir, it fits all our military needs and once Agent Fowler has gotten the permission from the secretary of defence it will be the optimal Autobot base" Magnus said in his usual stern tone.

"Alright, let's take a look at this new base of yours" Optimus agreed.

"We can drive there if you want, it's only a few hours' drive" Magnus exclaimed.

"Can I come?" Smokescreen asked enthusiastically.

"Sure kid" Magnus replied.

Ratchet walked up to the three. "Optimus."

"Ratchet" Optimus greeted with a head node.

"I have a big favour to ask you."

"What is it"?

Ratchet took a deep breath, preparing to ask the favour. "I need the Key to Vector Sigma, I know it's a big request but I have made no results identifying the unusual radioactive isotope but its composition makes me believe it predates the war". Ratchet paused his argumentation to look at his leader's reaction. Thankfully he saw no sign of being offended. Ratchet continued. "It is for medical research in case it has some negative effects."

Optimus thought over Ratchet's request. Handing over the wisdom of the Primes was nothing to take lightly but Ratchet was one of the most trustworthy Autobots he knew and he had understandable reasons to use it.

"Hmm, as you wish Ratchet."

"Really?" Ratchet exclaimed surprised.

The key appeared from Optimus wrist and he handed it to Ratchet. "I entrust you with the Key to Vector Sigma until I return."

Ratchet starred at the key for a moment. "I take full responsibility for it sir" Ratchet said with humbleness.

"So, shall we go"? Magnus asked. He transformed and started driving with Optimus & Smokescreen following.

"Are you sure the key will interface with the computer?" Raf asked.

"Of course, the Key to Vector Sigma can adapt to any system provided it is handled by a Prime or anyone intrusted by him" Ratchet explained.

He put the Key into a slide in the computer. The key changed shape until it fitted in the computer slut. A series of odd symbols appeared on screen.

Ratchet laughed triumphantly. "It works" he proclaimed.

Raf looked at his laptop that was plugged into the main computer. "Wow, it even adapt to the English languish on my laptop" he exclaimed. "Alright, now I just need to scan the content with my word-search program…which could take hours" Raf ended his line with a sigh.

Surprisingly to the both of them it only took a few second before the computer listed all results for the search word "Radioactive Isotope." The Key seem not only to adapt to any system but it improves it as well. Raf typed in the isotopes properties and one single result came up, EG66.

"Ha, there it is, EG66" Ratchet exclaimed and started reading off the computer. As he read about the substance abilities his eyes widen in fear.

"Oh, no."

As if on a cue, a groundbridge portal opened in the middle of the room and a pair of clawed tentacles launched out. They grabbed onto the bars of the Autobot's groundbridge and started shocking it with massive volts of electricity. The owner of the tentacles came out of the portal. It was Soundwave, as cold and calm as usual.

"Soundwave" Ratchet exclaimed with worry. He brought out his hand blades and darted at the tentacles. He managed to cut off the nearest tentacle before Soundwave could react. The spy master loosened his grip of the bars and stroked at Ratchet like a cobra. Ratchet tried to defend himself but the tentacle found his way to his throat and shocked him with volts of electricity until the medic went limb.

Terrified of what had just happened, Raf crouched down and took up his cell phone to call Bumblebee. The moment he called Soundwave picked up on the cell phone signal. The faceless Decepticon turned to the human and send out sonic waves, so laud the human ear couldn't decipher it. Raf started feeling dizzy before he fell unconscious.

Ratchet tried to stand up. "Don't hurt him" he moaned.

Soundwave went up to the weakened Autobot. He struck him in the shoulder and Ratchet fell to his knees. He then grabbed the medics head with his long clawed hand, the edge of his thumb lightly pressing at Ratchet's right optic.

His remaining tentacle once again grabbed the groundbridge bar. Electric volts darted thru the tentacle and all thru out the groundbridge structure. A whistle was heard as the groundbridge finally overloaded and blacked out. The Decepticon then turned his attention to the Autobot in his grasp.

Ratchet could see his reflection in Soundwave's faceplate, he was at his mercy and had no idea what he was going to do. Soundwave's sharp thump suddenly pressed thru Ratchet's optic, crushing it. Ratchet screamed in pain as Soundwave's thumb found its way into his skull. His vision became blurry before everything went black.

Ratchet woke up by worried voices. "Ratchet, Ratchet are you ok?" The unmistakable voice of Arcee said.

"Doc can you hear me?" Bulkhead's voice sounded.

Ratchet stirred and tried to get up. He saw Arcee, Bulkhead & Wheeljack standing by him. Bumblebee stood a bit away holding Raf's unconscious body. The boy started waking up too.

Bumblebee gave out a loud concerned "peep."

"I am fine" Raf replied but he was lying, he had a severe headache that stopped him from thinking clearly.

"Soundwave was here…destroyed groundbridge…Decepticons com…" Ratchet tried to speak but his entire body was still in shock.

"The Decepticons are on their way" Arcee concluded from Ratchet's mumbling.

"The entire camp most be evacuated, humans and bots" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"You two get doc & the kid out of here and contact Fowler, Arcee & I will get the Iacon relics" Wheeljack said.

Arcee & Wheeljack run into the hangar storage room to gather all the relics while Bulkhead helped Ratchet walk out of the hanger and Bumblebee carried Raf in his arms.

As soon as they came out Agent Fowler ran up to them. "What happened"? Fowler asked worried.

"The Decepticons know about our base" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"What" Fowler said terrified. He took out his cell phone and typed in a number.

"We need to evacuate" Bulkhead said but Fowler didn't seem to listen.

"Air command this is agent Fowler we will have the enemy all over us in a few seconds, I need your guys ready immediately" Fowler spoke into the phone.

"What! Fowler your pilots won't be able to handle the Decepticons" Bulkhead exclaimed in a mixture of anger & surprise.

Even Bumblebee flinched as he gave out a concerned "Peep".

"Maybe not but they can win us some time." Fowler sternly replied.

The evacuation alarm started shouting and soon every soldier on the camp was in full run to get out of the place, except the pilots that made themselves ready to face the coming threat.

Starscream zoomed thru the air towards the Autobot base, he was followed by a dozen flying Vehicon troopers.

"Oh Megatron, I have visual contact with the Autobot base." The seeker said into his com-link in a sinister tone, longing to finally destroy his hated enemies.

"Good Starscream, you may fire when ready." Megatron proclaimed.

"With pleasure."

Starscream noticed a group of military fighter jets coming towards him in a triangulated attack formation.

"Aw, humans that tries to fly. How quaint." He said mockingly.

He targeted two of the jets and fired a pair of target-searching missiles at them. The jets failed to dodge them and exploded. Starscream then picked up the pace, targeting the lead jet. The jet tried to shot him down but he easily avoided them. Starscream dropped a bit of height before darting at his prey from underneath. He transformed and grabbed the jet's wing, using the remaining thrust from his jet engines he managed to flip the jet upside down and dashed his claws into its rudder, sending it falling in flames. He transformed back into his vehicle-mood before he started falling and flew of.

"The rest of the play-things are all yours boys, I got bigger hunk of junks to fry." Starscream shouted to his armada while he headed towards the military camp.

When he felt he was close enough, he fold out a bronze coloured missile (specially constructed for this task) and aimed at hangar E.

"Dust to dust." He chuckled sinisterly before he fired the missile. The missile hit its target and a massive ball of fire spread out over the entire military camp, turning everything into dust & rubble.

"Lord Megatron, I am happy to inform you that the Autobot base has been annihilated." Starscream spoke into his com-link, trying hard not to laugh.

"Good Starscream. Is there any hindrance?"

Megatron stood in the control room listening to Starscream's report. Soundwave stood by his side after returning from his mission.

"No sir." The seeker replied while watching the Vehicons shot down the remaining jets.

The tyrant opened up another com-line. "Swat team your up, surround and secure the area. Make sure nothing or no one gets out alive." He ordered.

He turned to his communication officer. "Soundwave send a message to Sixshot, tell him to join us. I think our mercenary would like to see the fruits of his labour." Megatron said callously while walking over Command Bridge.

A few minutes later.

Megatron, Soundwave & Sixshot came out of the groundbridge onto the wasted military camp. Flames still burned thru the area, there was nothing but husks left of the hangars and the night sky had turned red. Vehicon troopers worked all over the place, trying to find any remains of the Autobots.

"Starscream report." Megatron ordered. He knew they didn't have much time until the human army would arrive to claim retribution for their destroyed base.

Starscream walked humbly up to his master. "I am sorry sire but there's no trace of the Autobots or their human pets."

"How can that be?" Megatron scowled aggravated.

Sixshot crossed his arms. "Seems like flyboy was to slow to punch the clock." The assassin exclaimed in a smug tone.

Starscream shacked his head. "No, Megatron's plan was fault free. The only way this could have failed was if the Autobots was alerted." The seeker exclaimed accusingly.

"Are you accusing me for treason Starscream"? The mercenary defended.

"No, I am saying that your "o so perfect" tracking system tipped them off." Starscream spat out.

As the two warriors squabbled Soundwave turned his visors to something more interesting. He slowly started walking over the burned field towards the Autobots main computer that still stood after the blast, damaged beyond compare. There was a Vehicon behind it trying unsuccessfully to repair it but it wasn't the computer itself that interested Soundwave. There were something on the computer that captured his attention. He had his tentacle moving across the air like an eel to the computer. He carefully grabbed the small object and ripped it out of the socket.

Starscream had run out of accusations for the mercenary but he knew it didn't matter. Lord Megatron would have the final saying.

"Master, will you allow this incompetence to go unpunished, like his smugness"? Starscream asked in a sadistic tone.

Megatron lowered his eyebrows, deep in thought in what to do with the disrespectful assassin.

Sixshot started to get worried. As Megatron was about to say something he shoved Starscream away. "Lord Megatron, I do take some of the blame for today's failure but this does prove something."

"Really, what is that?" Megatron asked.

"That I am needed here." Sixshot replied and gracefully knelled before his master. "And I wove to you that I won't leave this planet until every Autobot and human is dead by my hand." He said with as much dignity he could muster.

Megatron was pleased over the wove and shot his new fulltime assassin a reassuring grin. He heard Soundwave coming towards them and turned to him. "Soundwave, anything to report"?

The faceless Decepticon held the key in front of his master's face with his tentacle claw. Megatron instantly recognised the Key to Vector Sigma.

"It would seem like our mission wasn't a complete failure." The tyrant chuckled sinisterly.

Optimus, Magnus & Smokescreen had been given a distress signal from the base and was driving back on the forest road. They were only a few kilometres away when they meet up with Arcee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Ratchet. Even from this distance they could see the crimson sky over their former base.

"What happened?" Optimus asked sternly.

"I don't know how but the Decepticons found our base." Arcee replied.

"It was the isotope! They could track it." Ratchet groggily said. His body still felt numb and he had problems standing upright, but there was something else that bothered him.

"Were is Bee"? Smokescreen asked.

"He is taking Raf home." Bulkhead answered.

"Yah, and we got out all of the relics so everything is fine…despite the entire base being destroyed." Wheeljack stated.

"Everything is not fine" Ratchet mumbled aggravated.

"Ratchet, what happened to your optic"? Optimus asked concerned.

Ratchet looked up at his leader, feeling devastated. "Optimus, I failed you".

"Don't blame yourself dock, you couldn't know what was happening and at least you and Raf was smart enough to investigate the stuff unlike the rest of us." Bulkhead said, trying to cheer Ratchet up.

"It is not that!" Ratchet shouted. "I left behind the Key to Vector Sigma." He confessed on the brink of crying. "I am so, so sorry. Now it is probably destroyed or in the hands of the enemy".

Optimus looked sympathetic at his old friend before laying a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "It is okay old friend. The Key to Vector Sigma is resilient and can only be operated by a Prime or someone chosen".

"Yah, we get it back" Smokescreen exclaimed.

"Until then we need a new base and thankfully Ultra Magnus has provided one" Optimus said.

Everyone turned their heads to their second in command. Magnus treated himself a short smile.

The Next morning all the Autobots as well as Jack, Miko & Raf went inside the Metroplex. Everyone was very impressed by the scope of the place. Ratchet had a steel patch over his right eye socket.

Magnus started a speech similar to the one he had been given by Fowler. "This abandoned military base was built during a time the humans call the cold war."

"Oh, I heard about that. It was a time when everything was covered in ice and mammoths roamed the place" Smokescreen said.

"Yah, I think you're off with about ten thousand years there buddy." Miko said with playful sarcasm.

Ultra Magnus tuned to his comrades, prompting everyone to stop. "This place is big enough for everyone to get their own quarter and once the human builders come to help us rebuild this place we will be able to move freely thru out the fecility".

"You hear that Bulk? You are gonna get your own room" Miko exclaimed and elbowed her Autobot guardian in the foot.

"Autobots, welcome to Metroplex" Magnus proclaimed and with that all the Autobots and humans spread out to look at their new home base.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I think I need to explain something's. So why did I do this? Basically I wanted to expand the story of Transformers Prime and incorporate some of my own ideas for the show. I felt rewriting the ending of "Evolution" was the best way to go. With the termination of the Predacons I have free room to do whatever I like. I decided to make Sixshot's vehicle mood an F-22 Raptor instead of his usual six different vehicle moods. Since we never saw any six-changers in the show it seemed a bit out of place to make him one. I know it kind of defeats the purpose of Sixshot's name but as long as he is the same bad-ass fighter we always known and loved I don't think anybody cares. **

**I am not affiliated with Hasbro or Hub in anyway. **


	2. Colleagues

**Chapter 2: Colleagues**

The Metroplex was still during reconstruction. The Autobots had used it as their base of operation ever since their old one was demolished about a month ago. While the place wasn't done yet the Autobots had rebuilt the most important aspects of their old base. A main computer, a storage room for their energon and a groundbridge. Now they also had a system of surveillance cameras.

There was still a lot of work to do to make it "Autobot friendly" since the place was originally built for humans. All the Autobot was doing some form of construction work so Jack, Miko & Raf decided it was best to stay out of the way and explore the place. The trio stepped into a darkly lit room on the second floor. It was large and rectangle shaped with several podiums all over the place.

"What is this room for?" Jack asked.

"Don't know but I don't think this will be Bulkhead's crib. It's not crash enough." Miko replied. None of the Autobots had chosen a room yet since the renovations was not done yet.

Raf found a power switch on the wall and pulled it. The room first lightened up and then holograms of old World War II generals appeared on the podiums.

"Wow, it's like a museum in here" Miko stated.

"Hmm, more like a mausoleum" Raf interjected.

"What are you kids doing here?" The three teenagers tuned around to see Agent Fowler.

"Agent Fowler, what is this place?" Jack asked while Miko went over to one of the holograms.

"This is a memorial for some of our countries most influential war leaders" Fowler stated proudly. "It was meant to inspire the Metroplex's faculty."

"Why the holograms?" Miko asked, jerking her thumb at the nearest hologram.

"Well, holographic projections was an experimental invention during the 80s. I guess the project leaders only wanted the finest" Fowler answered.

The group gathered around a hologram of General Patton. The teenagers then smirked at each other. They had all gotten the same idea.

Smokescreen was on monitor duty, checking the security monitors. There was a kind of bitter irony in it. He thought his days as a guard was over the day the Decepticons dragged him away from the Iacon archives but now he was back in that exact same position. He was bored senseless. He suddenly noticed something coming into view of the entrance security camera. It was a dark blue Maruti Gypsy with thick black tiers. It stopped right in front of the steal gate. Smokescreen watched it a few minutes but no one came out.

"Um, Agent Fowler" Smokescreen called out.

The Unite: E agent came up to him. "What is it Smokescreen?"

"Is that one of your people's cars?" He asked and pointed at the screen.

"No, all the personnel comes here in government owned cars. I have no idea who drives anything like that" Fowler replied.

The other Autobots started gather around the monitor, except for Bulkhead & Wheeljack that was currently on a scouting mission for a new energon vein.

"The car or the car's owner opens up a com-link" Ratchet pointed out.

"Open it up" Optimus ordered. Smokescreen clicked a button to open incoming message.

"Hey Orion, no time no se right?" The unknown car talked in the com-link, revealing it to be Cybertronian.

"Orion? Is he talking about you Prime?" Fowler asked Optimus.

"Do you know him sir?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, his name is Huffer." Optimus replied.

"Decepticon or Autobot?" Arcee asked worried.

"Nether" Optimus coldly replied.

"Hey, are you gonna let an old colleague in or am I going to rust out here, I am just kidding I never rust but you know what I mean." Huffer exclaimed in a joking manner.

"Are we going to let him in?" Smokescreen asked nervously as he turned to Optimus.

"Yes, do that." Optimus said in what almost sounded like a sigh. Smokescreen pressed a small button that opened the gate remotely. The Gypsy drove in to the yard and transformed. He revealed himself to be a pretty short (no larger than Bumblebee) mech with a light grey face & body and blue arm platting. The hood of the car towered over his head.

He smiled. "This will be an interesting reunion."

**Transformers Prime Intro**

"So, you say this guy is an old friend of yours but he keeps calling you Orion, doesn't he know you're a prime now?" Smokescreen asked his leader.

"Huffer knows. He just don't care." Optimus plainly replied causing Smokescreen & Arcee to exchange confused glares.

Huffer came in from the front door. He looked around the waste facility as he walked up to Optimus.

"Huffer, it is great to see you again." Optimus greeted.

Huffer looked in another direction, shrugging his shoulders while trying to come up with a fitting response. "It is good to see your doing well Orion Pax." He finally responded.

Ultra Magnus walked up to them. "He goes by the name Optimus Prime now." The wrecker sternly exclaimed.

"Not to me he does." Huffer nonchalantly said.

"Do you have anything against Prime?" Arcee asked irritated.

"Nah, Orion and I go way back. He knows I got nothing but respect for him," Huffer replied in a smug tone. "The old Orion at least." He muttered.

"Huffer, while you're here I expect you follow Autobot protocol." Ultra Magnus said.

Huffer looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, like there was something silly about the commander. "You are Ultra Magnus aren't you?" He pointed at him, without paying much attention to what Magnus had just said.

"Wait, I have read up the Autobots military files so I think I can guess all your names." Huffer exclaimed before pointing at Bumblebee. "You are Bumblebee the scout right?"

Bumblebee nodded and gave a compliant "peep."

"I heard about your incident. I am sorry that you lost your voice-box." Huffer sounded sincere. He then turned towards Arcee.

"And you must be Arcee, the elite agent."

"Yes, I am. Sorry, never heard of you." Arcee sarcastically replied.

"Don't worry, I'm a nobody." Huffer cheerfully replied. He then turned to the remaining Autobot. "And you are…um, Wheelie." Huffer guessed.

"No, I am Smokescreen. The rocky." Smokescreen said, trying to sound optimistic.

Huffer looked unconvinced. "Are you sure you are not…"

"I AM NOT WHEELIE!" Smokescreen loudly interrupted.

Huffer turned to Ratchet by the computer. "Dock Ratchet, how is it doing?"

"Very well, thanks" Ratchet replied in an annoyed tone.

"Huffer, old friend. It is an honour for me to welcome you to Earth." Optimus exclaimed and offered him his hand. Huffer looked down at the hand.

"Actually since I have been here longer I should be the one welcoming you." He said and shacked Optimus hand.

"How long have you been here?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know. Since that funny little man with the moustache made all those funny movies?" Huffer answered.

"You been here since the 30s." Jack exclaimed.

Huffer hadn't seen the humans yet and when he turned to see them his face flashed with sincere anger.

"Huffer, what have you been doing here on earth for such a long time?" Optimus asked but got no response.

Huffer turned to him. "You involved humans in your private war!" He shouted at Optimus.

Optimus was unsure how to respond to this accusation. "It was never a private war Huffer, you know that and I wouldn't endanger the lives of innocents."

"Say that to what used to be Cybertron." Huffer spat.

"Wow, hold on," Jack spoke up. "We three made contact with the Decepticons by accident, the Autobots only looks after us in case the cons comes looking for us."

"Which did happen" Miko said.

Huffer sighed but seemed to ease up. "Well, I guess I can't be too mad about it" he said and walked to the three kids. "What's your names kids?"

"I am Jack."

"I am Miko."

"And I am Raf."

"Short for Rafael I guess?" Huffer proposed to which Raf just nodded.

"Huffer," Optimus said. "As I said it is nice to see you again but what are you doing here?"

Huffer turned once again to Optimus, now back with the cocky smile he had before. "Well, I am a Cybertronian. I get lonely sometimes but the main reason for being here is that I know the location of an Energon deposit undetectable by radar."

"How is that even possible?" Ratchet asked.

"Geology" was the only answer Huffer provided. "I won't tell you until one of you come with me."

Optimus looked over his crew, none of them seemed interested in following the new comer besides they had better things to do with rebuilding Metroplex.

"We are a bit occupied at the moment."

Bumblebee gave a few "peeps", offering himself to go with Huffer.

Optimus turned to Huffer with light optimism. "Yes, Bumblebee is our scout. He can come with you to validate your discovery then report the results to us."

Raf ran up to his mute friend. "Can I come with?"

Bumblebee turned to Huffer. Huffer thought for a bit before indifferently shrugging his shoulders. "Sure kid. As I said it is undetectable so there's no risk the Decepticons will intervene."

"Very well then. Give me the coordinates and I open up the groundbridge." Ratchet said.

Huffer quickly ran up in front of the computer before Ratchet could reach it. "I can do it, it goes faster that way."

Ratchet sighed annoyed. The groundbridge opened and Bumblebee, Huffer & Raf went into it. "See you soon or see you never." Huffer sarcastically exclaimed.

The remaining Autobots sighed in relief. Optimus thou had a sublime hurt expression.

Meanwhile aboard the Nemesis…

A pair of Vehicons was rebuilding the main computer according to Shockwaves instructions after that the computer literally overloaded when they tried using the Key to Vector Sigma on it.

Shockwave activated the computer and it seemed to work fine. At that moment Megatron walked into the room with Starscream & Knockout on each side of him.

"Shockwave, is the computer ready?" the war lord asked and held up the fore mentioned key.

"Yes, the computer has been rebuilt after my own blue prints." The engineer answered.

Megatron went forward and stuck the key into the computer slide. He had a serious expression as he anticipated the results. A few clicking sounds was followed by sparks shouting out of the back computer. Troublesome buzzing made the Decepticons take a step back and it started smoking. An inner explosion made the screen fly off the frame and hit Knock Out, sending him into the wall.

Starscream snickered at the red medics predicaments.

"It is as I feared. The key will only work in the hands of a prime." Megatron stated and walked up to the computer.

Knock Out made himself free from the now dented wall. "Now I know how bugs feel when they hit my wind shield" he exclaimed as he stretched out.

Megatron pulled the key out of the slide. He looked at it in his palm, deep in thought. Sixshot's raid seemed to have done more harm than good to his cause. Now they didn't know where the Autobots were hiding and with a month without any sightings the warlord started fearing that his enemies was growing stronger. The key hadn't helped him, in fact it seemed to be retaliating against him. It must have some form of A.I or a very complicated code system.

Megatrons thoughts where interrupted by Predaking coming thru the door. Holding something that Megatron never thought he would see the savage would be holding, a computer pad.

"Lord Megatron, Sixshot managed to find one of the remains of my dead brethren using what the humans call the web." Predaking said and handed Megatron the computer pad. It had an article about a Chinese Pterosaur-exhibit.

"O, Predaking I am afraid that these are not your brethren but merely the bones of extinct reptiles, as resembling as they might be." Megatron exclaimed with false sincerity.

Predaking shacked his head and used his talon to scroll down the pad to a picture of a fossilized upper wing bone. Megatron raised an eyebrow at Predaking.

"That is a bone from one of my ancestors. I recognize it by instinct."

"Even so, may I remind you that the Predacon army was terminated by the Autobots" Megatron argued.

"The ones destroyed in Shockwave's laboratory was merely a squadron not an army." Predaking solemnly stated. "I still hope you will keep your end of our deal and revive the Predacon race to its former glory."

Megatron narrowed his eyes in frustration at the defiant Predacon but he ended up sighing to keep up appearance. Predaking couldn't know his true intentions. "As you wish but it will take time." The dark lord turned his gaze at Knock Out. "Knock Out assemble a team, you will raid this museum at sundown. I don't want any humans interfering."

Megatron handed the pad to Knockout that made a cheerful salute. "Yes my lord. Permission to use the Resonance Blaster?"

"Permission granted" Megatron replied and Knock Out darted out of the room.

"But Megatron," Predaking exclaimed but hesitated as to not sound disrespectful. "My lord this is one of my comrades, let me collect this remnant." The large mech pleaded.

"Using your grand powers would be overkill and simple draw attention to itself but don't worry, you and I will be overlooking the mission just in case the Autobot's shows up." Megatron proclaimed.

Starscream observed the conversation. It disgusted him how Megatron had to bend his will for the arrogant monstrosity but he knew it was just a ruse. That was when he noticed something, Shockwave was staring at him. It was of course hard to decipher the emotionless face but Starscream could tell that the Cyclops was looking intentionally at him. He wondered why?

Predaking turned to leave when he came to think of something and tuned back to the war lord. "Megatron, why is it necessary for the both of us to scout for the Autobots?"

"Because if you want to rule beside me Predaking, you need to learn how I handle things." Megatron said aggravated. He hated to keep up the appearance of an equal in front of such a primitive life form.

At the same time, Bumblebee & Raf had arrived at the coordinates that their guide Huffer had provided. It was on the top of a small magma-rock mountain.

Bumblebee spoke with a few peeps and honks to Huffer.

Huffer chuckled lightly. "Oh, the energon is not here."

Raf & Bumblebee exchanged confused looks at Huffer's statement. Their stranger walked to the mountain's edge.

"About five million years ago when the Autobots hide their energon on this planet this mountain was an active volcano. We are standing on the top of what's left of it." Huffer explained like a passionate university professor teaching his students. He then pointed to a long magma stream that went down the mountain slope. "The energon is down there, at the foot of the mountain." He then transformed to his vehicle mood and opened his car door.

"Jump in kid. Driving on magma is funnier than any waterslide." He enthusiastically exclaimed.

Raf was a bit hesitant. Huffer's voice was weird. Gone was all the frustration it had when he talked with Optimus. Out of politeness Raf went into the Gypse that closed the door for him.

Huffer drove down the magma rock stream with Bumblebee following. The magma was very smooth but due to the uneasy terrain it covered the two cars flew thru the air more than once. Raf laughed loudly like he was on a roller-coaster.

They reached the end of the stream at the base of the mountain. They transformed and Huffer opened the door for Raf.

"Huh, that was fun," Raf exclaimed once he got out. He looked around the ground. "But where is the energon?"

Huffer turned his right hand into a pickaxe and started precariously hammer the volcanic rock. He managed to loosen an oblong piece of magma rock and showed its inside to Bumblebee. The rock had small pebbles of energon inside of it.

"Look. Our scientists once thought it was impossible for energon to exist in volcanic environments since it's so combustible but it seems to me that in the right circumstances even enegon can get fossilized." Huffer enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Wow, that's some discovery." Raf stated.

Bumblebee gave a few questioning "peeps."

"I think the energon is to disports for it to be detected by long distance radar but that's just a theory." Huffer responded.

Bumblebee nodded before taking up a mobile energy scanner and started scouting the area.

Huffer looked down at Raf. "Hey Raf, there's a small cave not far from here with human remnants from the stone age. You want to take a look?"

"Sure" the brunette answered. "Bumblebee would it be ok if I went with Huffer for a while?" He shouted to his guardian.

Bumblebee turned and gave out some hesitant "peeps."

"He will be fine, I can assure you that nothing of interest will happen." Huffer said and the two walked away.

Bumblebee hung his head and peeped disappointed.

In Metroplex, Ultra Magnus tried to lift two cement blocks of the ground. The idea was to merge two of the smaller rooms into one, for that they needed to remove the blacks that separated them.

Magnus had hard getting a good grip with his new claws. After a bit more than a month having them he had gotten a lot more efficient with them. He could fire a blaster with them and even go into hand to hand combat during the training sessions but having them work in unison with his normal hand was still pretty hard.

He finally got a grip of the bottom block but he really had to spread his claws out. He took a deep breath and lifted it. He took a careful step forward but his hands gave way to the heavy blocks that fell to the floor. Magnus looked at his three clawed hand. His inner claw was hanging loose. He sighed, he really didn't want to bother Ratchet but if he didn't he would never be able to finish his work.

He called for the medic. "Ratchet!"

Magnus were in Ratchet's new infirmary. It had only taken Ratchet a few minutes with torch and wrench to fix Magnus claw.

"There. That should be enough, just don't try to lift anything heavy with it." Ratchet exclaimed once he done the last touches.

"Thank you doctor." Ultra Magnus thanked him.

Optimus walk by. "Is there any problems here?" He asked.

Magnus quickly stood up from where he had been sitting. "No sir. My hand malfunctioned but Ratchet fixed it." Magnus sternly answered.

Optimus gave a small smile. "That's good to hear commander."

"I better get back to my work." Magnus coughed and walked of. Ratchet couldn't help to notice the disappointing look Magnus gave his new hand.

"Sigh, Bumblebee's voice-box, Magnus's hand and now my eye." He looked up at Optimus and pointed at his eye patch. "We are becoming a team of cripples."

Optimus laid a hand on the medics shoulder. "No one is blaming you old friend."

"Thanks. Speaking of old friends and damages…what's the deal with you and Huffer?" Ratchet asked. Optimus turned slightly away from him. "You two must have had some history." Ratchet stated.

"It's complicated." Optimus sighed.

He saw that Ratchet was both curious & somewhat concern. He sighed and decided to tell him. "A long time ago, before I was a Prime, Huffer & I attended the same academy on Cybertron. The only classes we had together was in history & sociology but we became very close. After the academy we went our separate ways. I became a clerk & Huffer became an archaeologist. Megatron was the one that brought us back together." Optimus proclaimed. "Back then he were still Megatronus. We three started participated in political debates and held speeches for interest groups that felt betrayed by the current government, trying to steer up some change. People thought we had no place to talk. A clerk, an archaeologist and a gladiator but we were laud and passionate. In debate circles we were known as the terrific triad."

"Hmm, yes I recollect hearing about something like that. What was it they said? Huffer talks more dirt than he digs up." Ratchet said.

"Yes." Optimus replied. He then took a silent pause as his thoughts went to darker times. "Huffer wasn't there that day, when Megatron & I faced the senate. When Megatron founded the Decepticons he cut off all contact with Huffer and later with me." Optimus sighed. "Huffer blames me for the war and the destruction of hour homeworld."

Raf & Huffer made it to the cave after only a five minute hike. Huffer was right when he said that the cave was small, it was little more than a cavity in the mountain. A stick of petrified wood stood up like beam from floor to ceiling and remains of tools scattered the floor. One of the walls was covered with paintings of bulls, horses and other animals.

Huffer jerked his thumb at one of the paintings. "Pretty cool, eh." He said and ejected a small camera device from his wrist and took a few pictures.

Raf bit his lower lip. He was a bit nervous about asking the question that's been on his mind ever since they stepped out of the groundbridge.

"Huffer, why won't you call Optimus for Optimus? Why do you continue to call him Orion Pax?"

The archaeologist looked down at the boy with a solemn expression. "Because Orion was my friend while Optimus was responsible for the war that caused the ruination of my home." He responded.

"Optimus didn't start the war, Megatron did!" Raf shouted at him.

Huffer startled a bit at the humans sudden increase in volume. "Of course not but anyone that was there on Cybertron before the war would know that the place was a powder cake of corruption & injustice. If Megatronus hadn't started a war someone else would. What I blame my former colleagues of is taking it so far."

"Wait, you were a friend of Megatron too?" Raf asked. "Then you and Optimus must go way back."

"Back to the school years. I, Orion & Megatronus stood each other very close but the war changed them." Huffer spoke in a mix of happiness & regret. "Megatronus became a terrorist and Orion was chosen to be Prime, a position he would have turned down the minute he was given it."

"What do you mean, he is a great leader?" Raf asked, more puzzled than ever.

Huffer rested his hands on his hips. "Do you know how a Prime is chosen"? He asked sternly.

"Yeah, Primus gives the Matrix of Leadership to however be worthy." Raf replied.

"Exactly." Huffer exclaimed. "Only one person actually chose Orion to lead. Not even someone as wise as Primus should have that kind of power and Orion knew it!"

Raf was quiet for a bit. Huffer's words had really gotten him something to think on but he still wanted to defend Optimus. "So what did you do during the war?"

"Sigh, at first I tried to talk Orion out of it but I guess he was too deep in to listen. He didn't have much of a choice at that point." Huffer replied. There was some uncertainty in his voice.

"But if he didn't have a choice than how can you blame him?" Raf asked.

The boy's word made Huffer to sigh and a hurtful expression covered his face.

Raf realized he hit a sensitive spot. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Nah, don't apologize. If you can't take a hurtful statement you probably deserve it." Huffer interrupted with returning cheerfulness. Raf smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go back to Bumblebee." Huffer proclaimed and they started walking away from the cave.

Megatron made his way thru the Nemesis, ready to leave for the mission when Starscream came running up to him.

"Lord Megatron, I saw our troop's carry away cloning chambers from Shockwave's laboratory. You can't be serious about restarting Project Predacon?" The seeker asked fearful.

"Of course not!" Megatron loudly replied as if he had been offended. "Shockwave's new of-site laboratory will be nothing but a cover so the Predacon will believe we are still helping his cause". The tyrant explained and walked past the air commander.

Starscream followed. "It will only be a matter of time before the brute discovers our trickery. Let me gather an attack squad. We can lure him into the open and blow him up, he would never survive." He practically pleaded.

Megatron stopped and turned to the seeker with a cold gaze that gave Starscream chills. "If I were you Starscream I would be more worried about another one of our colleagues."

"Really? Who?" Starscream asked curious.

"Shockwave." Megatron replied.

The name hit Starscream like a brick. "Why would dear Shockwave have anything against me?" He asked with faked innocents.

Megatron walked closer to him, forcing him to step backwards. "He knows about your attempt at leaving him in Autobot hands and the vandalism of his experiments."

"What? I didn't, who said I did? What makes you think I did that?" The increasingly worried Starscream asked.

"I know too Starscream!" Megatron proclaimed.

Starscream lowered his wings and gulped.

"He consider you a burden on our organisation and personally asked me to let him terminate you." The war lord spoke.

"So why haven't he yet?" Starscream asked frightened.

Megatron turned his back at him. "Maybe he has had too much on his mind lately or maybe I told him you still could be useful. You better prove me right Starscream." With that Megatron walked away leaving Starscream worried and deep in thought.

A few minutes later…

On a Chinese city road a red sports car rolled up to the local museum of natural history followed by five Cadillac's.

"Stay put boys, daddy handles this." The red sports car proclaimed before transforming into Knock Out with the Resonance Blaster attached to his arm. He took aim and fired a sonic blast at the museum's glass wall.

He walked into the Pterosaur exhibit. Looking around there were several models of Pterosaurs & Dinosaurs as well as complete skeletons.

"No wonder the humans got the bones mixed up. These things are almost as hideous as the Predacon." Knockout stated to himself.

He walked up to a glass-case with a bone that resembled the one in the picture. It was labelled Pteranodon. He took out a radiation scanner, it showed positive. Knock Out broke the glass with his fist and took up the bone. The museum alarm started sounding as he made his way out of the building in an easy pace.

"Well boys, I think we can take the rest of the day…off." Knock Out became shocked when he saw Optimus Prime, Arcee & Smokescreen standing outside the museum and the Vehicons lying dead on the ground.

"Knock Out, hand over the museum piece and surrender." Optimus proclaimed with his gun held high.

Knock Out panicked, he transformed into his vehicle-mood and zoomed off in high speed. The Autobots quickly followed.

The city limits ended not long after the museum and the hunt continued onto the country side. Knock Out could hear the Autobots getting closer, to close to risk opening a groundbridge.

"Megatron, the Autobots are pursuing me. I need immediate assist." Knock Out pleaded into his com-link.

Megatron flew high above sight over the Chinese city in his Cybertronian jet-mood. Predaking followed him in his beast-mood.

"I am on my way Knock Out but if you lose that Predacon remain even more so the Resonance Blaster I will have your head." Megatron proclaimed and jeted towards the medic's direction. Predaking flew after on his enormous dragon-wings.

Knock Out speeded as fast as he could when he suddenly realized he headed for a gulch. He stepped on his breakers but he continued over the edge. He screamed as he smashed against several rocks. He transformed hoping it would stop his fall but he soon hit the ground, a sandy field with dry grass.

Arcee transformed to her robot-mood and jumped elegantly down the cliff sides and snatched the bone right off Knock Out's hand.

"Hey." Knock Out exclaimed and shot Arcee with a blast from the Resonance Blaster. He quickly got up and ran to pick up the bone that the two-wheeler lost. He picked it up only for Smokescreen to swipe him of his feet from behind. Knock Out landed on his back and the young Autobot snatched the bone. He stood up, feeling a lot of pain. He then realized he was surrounded by the Autobots. All of them having their blasters drawn at him.

"This has not been my day." He commented. A pair of blaster shots fell from the sky, startling everyone. Megatron flew into scene. He transformed and landed in the dust he scurried only a few feet away from the Autobots.

"Knock Out, come over here." He ordered and shot a blast towards Arcee. Arcee jumped to the side which unintentionally created an opening for Knock Out to escape.

"Pathetic." Megatron growled at Knock Out that made himself scares behind his warlord. Megatron turned his attention to his enemies. "Now…hand over the Predacon bone and I will grant you a swift death."

The three Autobots took battle positions in front of Megatron. "You can't seriously be thinking on taking on all three to us." Smokescreen exclaimed.

Predaking suddenly flew in from the sky, grasping Optimus Prime with his talons and easily flew away with the heavy mech. He released him about hundred meters away.

A shocked Smokescreen looked back at the warlord that flashed his evil grin. "Maybe I should stop counting." Smokescreen nervously stated.

Aboard the Nemesis Shockwave was overlooking the transportation of his test tubes when a Vehicon walked up to him.

"Shockwave sir," the Vehicon said submissive. "Commander Starscream has invited you to a meeting in his office."

"When?" Shockwave asked with his emotionless voice.

"Um, now." The Vehicon answered somewhat uncertain.

The engineer's analytical mind went thru all possibilities behind this so called meeting. Starscream had already tried to terminate him once, was this a second attempt? No, an illegal assassination would be too hard to cover up aboard the war ship. Most logical explanation was that he wanted something from him.

"Make sure transport goes according to plan." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The Vehicon replied with a quick salute. Shockwave made his way to Starscream's office.

The door was open so Shockwave stepped in. Starscream's office was not overly large. It had a broad table in the middle with a single bolted chair, specially made for a seeker like him. There was a holo-computer at one of the corners. The engineer took notice of several hand sized containers of liquid energon.

Starscream was already there, expecting him. "Shockwave, it please me to see you in my quarter." The seeker greeted in sophisticated manner.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Starscream?" Shockwave asked briskly.

"Well, I just thought that since we are equally ranked by Megatron we should take the time to get to know one anoher." Starscream replied while pouring up liquid energon into a goblet.

"If this is merely a social session there is more important matters that require my presence." Shockwave retorted.

Starscream was about to pour some liquid into a second goblet but Shockwave's words aggravated him and he slammed the energon-container back on the table.

"I hope your logical mind-set is the only reason fort spending time with me." The Seeker spat.

"Like the attempt at my life." The engineer exclaimed and raised his arm-cannon at Starscream.

The seeker raised his hands defensively. "Hold on. You are talking about the destruction of project Predacon a month ago? I can assure you that I didn't warn you so that the entire affair would seem less staged. That's the only reason." He explained.

Starscreams behaviour puzzled Shockwave. He was normally whimpering around him but now he sounded confident & surprisingly calmed. He had clearly rehears this conversation in his mind and was now acted it out. It didn't matter. He didn't by Starscream's explanation and he needed to be eliminated before he could get a second chance.

"Your claim is illogical." The scientist stated and his cannon started glowing red.

"You can't kill me here." Starscream argued, nervousness slowly creeping into his voice. "Megatron would not approve."

"Liquid enegon can be lit by single unfortunate spark. That will be explanation to lord Megatron." Shockwave exclaimed.

Starscreams eyes widen in shock for a second. He never knew Shockwave had a treacherous side to him but he still had an argument that could per sway the scientist.

"Maybe so but that would leave Decepticon armies rudderless. Megatron can't be everywhere you know." Starscream said and went back to pouring the energon. "Oh, sure there are others that are capable but they are light-years away. Soundwave is the ships communication officer & he is the best there is at that, Predaking is a walking abomination of nature and Knock Out…well I hate to talk ill of a friend but he isn't exactly leader material."

Shockwave lowered his cannon. Starscream smiled arrogantly and handed him his goblet.

"Sixshot?" Shockwave asked.

"Sixshot is a lone operator. He wouldn't take the position even if it was handed to him." The seeker replied. "And there lies your fault my friend. You don't speak for the common soldier, do you?"

"Your reasoning is logical." The engineer stated.

Starscream laid a hand behind the engineers shoulder. "You're a brilliant scientist Shockwave, Your inventions will always be remembered but you need someone like me to put them into practise." He said and drank his energon. He noticed that Shockwave wasn't doing the same. "Why aren't you taking your refreshment Shockwave?"

"If you haven't noticed Starscream, I don't have a mouth."

"Right, sorry I forgot." Starscream apologized with an awkward expression.

"Was that all?" The Cyclops asked.

"No. To honour our new…um, partnership I will give you a special mission." The seeker proclaimed.

"Without Megatron's knowing?" The scientist asked accusingly.

"You can inform him if you want. I don't care & I don't think he would mind." Starscream replied. "Ever since the destruction of Darkmount we have been unable to locate the whereabouts of the Autobot's human comrades. I want you to find a way to find them and in turn the Autobots hideout."

"I think I have something for that." Shockwave proclaimed and turned to leave.

"So…everything is cool between us?" Starscream asked.

"Yes we are "cool"… for now." Shockwave stated before walking away.

Predaking slashed at Optimus with his sharp talons, sparks flying as he scratched the Prime's hide but Optimus made sure to be an arm's length away only getting closer for the offensive. He spun around and hit Predaking in the chest. He grunted in pain and stepped back, allowing Optimus to hit him again.

Preadaking transformed into his beast-mood, raised his head and spit a stream of fire at hid enemy. Optimus darted to the side, Predaking saw his opportunity and lashed out at him. Before his jaws could snatch the Prime Optimus jumped into the air, prepare to stab the Predacon in the neck. Predaking swatted him in mid-air with his spiny tail, sending him flying back. He didn't waste any time. He ran with his talons in high gear at his foe but Optimus quickly got up and stepped to the side in the last second. Using his entire body weight Optimus tackled Predaking in the side but only the beast's hind legs tumbled, it was enough however for Prime to get some distance from his opponent.

He talked into his com-link. "Ratchet we need back-up, now!"

"Bulkhead & Wheeljack is still indisposed off." Ratchet replied.

"Then get Bumblebee down here as fast as possi…" Optimus order was interrupted by Predaking that head-butt him to the ground. He sighed in pain before Predaking nailed him to the ground with his talons.

The Predacon braced himself to bite of the head of his enemy when Optimus got a bold idea. He activated his jetpack, the force & thrust freed him from Predaking's grasp and he flied parallel to the ground before tilting his body and flew up into the air.

Predaking gazed his enemy hovering still high up in the air with his yellow glowing optics. With one jump he was in the air, violently flapping his wings to gain speed.

Optimus waited a few moments, then he darted towards the incoming Predaking. It looked like the two were going to collide but in the last second Optimus flew to the side, over the Predacon's wings. Once he was behind him he pulled out his machine-gun and started shooting the Predacon. Predaking tried to escape the barrage of shots but his large body didn't allow for much dexterity. He was trapped in a rain of bullets.

Megatron charged at Arcee & Smokescreen with his blade ejected. Arcee got out her arm-blades and ran towards the titanic tyrant. She jumped into the air but before she could reach Megatron's throat he grabbed one of her blades and threw her away. He could feel the steel cut into his palm but he didn't look at it. Arcee let her body bounce of the ground before landing on her feet. She was ready to make another run for it but she was knocked out from a surprising blast from Knock Out's Resonance Blaster.

"I am still in the game." Knock Out stated.

Megatron turned his attention to Smokescreen. The young Autobot folded out his blasters and fired at his larger opponent. Megatron slashed the shots with his blade while running at him. Once within range he grabbed his blaster arm & jerked it backwards. Smokescreen shout out in agony but it was nothing in comparison of what came next. Megatron's blade sliced of the hand that was holding the Predacon bone. The warlord released his grip and elbowed Smokescreen to the ground.

Bumblebee & Huffer had arrived not long after Optimus message to Ratchet and they were now observing the battle. Huffer was in awe at what he saw up in the sky. "Is that a…real Predacon?"

Bumblebee shock his head and gave a tiered "peep." He then saw Megatron ripping poor Smokescreen apart. He transformed and darted towards the combatants.

Megatron heard the sounds of engines when Bumblebee transformed and jumped at him, taking Megatron of his feet. He landed with a thump on his back, Bumblebee on his chest. The scout raised fist to hit Megatron in the head but the warlord caught it, he then grabbed his other fist and started rising up. The two were now locked in fists and the much bigger Megatron pushed Bumblebee in front of him.

"This time I take more than your voice-box scout." Megatron growled before knocking Bumblebee in the face with his forehead. With his opponent temporarily blinded Megatron kicked him hard in the stomach. Bumblebee fell to the ground but before he could stand up Megatron pressed his foot on the scout's chest plate. Megatron heated up his cannon. Bumblebee was staring into the barrel as it turned red.

Megatron suddenly heard a big crash, he turned to it and saw Predaking unconscious on the ground. Optimus landed in front of him with his machinegun aiming at Megatron.

"Release Bumblebee Megatron!" The Prime ordered.

"Or what?" The warlord spat.

"Or I will be forced to shoot you. You know I can hit you before you would be able to retreat." He tried to reason with him.

"And you know that I can shoot your meagre scout before that. So what will it be?" Megatron sinisterly exclaimed. The two stared each other down. It was a clear stand-off.

"MEGATRONUS STOP!" Megatron heard a familiar voice shout his old name. Huffer rolled in between the two in his vehicle-mood. He transformed and Megatron recognised the stalky archaeologist.

"Huffer, it's been a long time." He greeted but there was no joy in his voice.

"Yes it has. Please Megatronus spare Bumblebee's life." Huffer pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"Becouse…I am your friend." Huffer stammered out of nervousness. He didn't know how this would end.

Megatron raised an eyebrow. "Really." He said sarcastically. "Well it's not good enough." He turned back to Bumblebee, ready to take advantage of the opportunity Huffer given him.

"WAIT! I know where to find uncharted energon localities." Huffer panicked.

Megatron turned off his cannon & turned to his old colleague. "Do you?"

Huffer calmed down enough to take a sigh. "Yes I do. They are in volcanic rock deposits and as far as I know they are undetectable by long distance radar and I know the coordinates to about a dozen of them." He spoke rapidly.

"Really." The warlord exclaimed.

Huffer nodded. "Yes, all you need to do is to spare Bumblebee's life and I'll show them to you."

Megatron thought over the offer. Then he then talked into his com-link. "Soundwave, activate a groundbridge at my coordinates." He then turned to Knock Out. "Knock Out get the bone and wake up Predaking."

Knock Out shrugged indifferent before shooting a sonic blast at Predaking. He awoke with a painful growl & shock his head. Knock Out then walked over to the Predacon bone on the ground. Smokescreen that was clutching his wounded arm grid his teethes at the Decepticon medic. Knock Out replied with a smug smile as he picked up the bone.

"Well that's one way to pick a bone." The medic exclaimed.

Megatron turned his attention back to Huffer. "We got a deal." He took his foot of Bumblebee and kicked him away. A groundbridge appeared behind him. He motioned Knock Out & Predaking to the groundbridge and the two walked in.

"Huffer don't follow him." Optimus exclaimed.

"I am not an Autobot Orion, I don't need to take orders from you." He then turned to the Prime. "By the way, if Cybertron needed a Prime you were probably the best choice." He said with small smile. Huffer went into the groundbridge with Megatron watching. The warlord shot the Autobots a grim mirk before disappearing into the groundbridge.

Optimus sighed and hung his head in defeat with the other Autobots feeling the same.

The Decepticons & Huffer walked out of the groundbridge into a big black room where Starscream & Shockwave was waiting for them.

"Welcome back lord Megatron." Starscream greeted with a bow. "I take it the mission was a success."

Knock Out held up the Predacon bone between his fingers. "Easy piecy…well exept that my paintjob got scratched." The bone was snatched from his hand by Predaking. He smiled at the object in his talons before walking off.

"Starscream, Knock Out dismiss." Megatron ordered. The seeker & the medic left the room.

Huffer took in the scenery before walking up to the warlord that used to be his friend.

"Megatronus I know that a lot of things have changed,"

"You don't say." Megatron sarcastically muttered.

"But I know you are a bot of reason and I know that if we just sit down and discuss things I can make you see that this is not the right way." Huffer argued.

"Won't happen." The tyrant replied.

"Then I won't tell you the location of the energon." Huffer boldly exclaimed.

"I don't need you to tell me anything." Megatron proclaimed.

A pair of Vehicons came up from behind Huffer and forced him to his knees. Shockwave & Megatron walked up to him. "Shockwave, activate the Cortical Psychic Patch. Find the information we need and then dispose of his body." Megatron ordered.

"No, no you can't do this!" Huffer pleaded. The two Vehicons dragged him away by his arms with the one-eyed engineer following. Huffer squirmed & kicked but couldn't free himself.

"No, Megatronus please. Don't do this. I am your friend, I AM YOUR FRIEND!" He shouted before the doors closed behind Shockwave.

Megatron looked on in indifference. To him all of this was just business.

Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee & Smokescreen was in Metroplex medical bay. Ratchet & Magnus was repairing their latest injuries. Magnus weld together Smokescreen's hand with a torch when Ratchet came up to him.

"You need any help here?" The medic asked.

"No, I am almost finished with his hand." Magnus answered. Ratchet nodded and walked to work on Bumblebee.

Smokescreen's hand was done and he clenched his fist. "You're lucky your hand was retrievable or else you would have gotten a claw like mine." Ultra Magnus proclaimed.

"Well you seem to have gotten the hang of it." Smokescreen cheerfully exclaimed. Magnus smiled and looked at his new appendage gripping the torch.

Bulkhead & Wheeljack walked into the room. "Wow, what happened to you guys?" The green wrecker asked.

Bumblebee explained with a series of peeps & noises.

"Yah, getting beaten up two missions in a row. Not so fun as it sounds." Arcee sarcastically stated.

Optimus was sitting in the corner with a solemn face. Raf sat down next to him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Raf asked in a comforting meek voice.

Optimus sighed. "My physical injuries is only minor but I wish I could have saved Huffer or at least make a manse with him."

Raf put a hand on his arm, showing support. "If it's any consultation Optimus I don't think he hated you. I think he just hated the way things turned out."

"So do we all."

**Author's Note:**

So what did you guys think about my renewed version of Huffer. My idea was to make an old friend of Orion that didn't like Optimus. It was fully my intention to make him a jerk but one you can relate to. I decided to go with Huffer because I recently rewatched some of the old 80s episodes and I realized I sort of miss the old little grump. I know I have given some presidential treatment to Raf in these last two chapters (he is sort of my favourite of the human characters). I promise to give more attention to Jack & Miko in future chapters.

I appreciate your reviews.


	3. Hunted Hunter

**Chapter 3: Hunted Hunter**

Predaking walked thru the corridors of Nemesis. His hands held behind his back in contemplation.

He had no doubt that Megatron would grant him his own army but his dream of a rebuilt Predacon dynasty seemed more distant than ever. There had been no more reports of Predacon bones and he had yet to see Shockwaves new off-site laboratory. There was the risk that by the time the clones were finished he would have lost Megatron's respect.

His keen hearing picked up the sound of three chatting Vehicons emanating from the next corridor hall.

"I can't believe Megatron lets that beast walk freely around the ship." One of them said.

"I know, I feel like blasting off to the next planet every time I see the thing." Another one retorted.

"It is even worse than when the Insecticons where here." A third one spoke.

"Maybe I can talk to Starscre…" The Vehicon's words where cut short when Predaking rounded the corner. The three faced him and saluted him. "Lord Predaking." The nearest one greeted.

"What are you three doing?" Predaking sternly asked.

"Um, nothing." The nearest one nervously answered, trying to keep his gaze of the Predacon's big talons. "We are soldier units but we have yet to be given any orders..." The Vehicon continued but Predaking had stop listening when he saw Megatron and Soundwave walk past the hall.

"Yes, continue with that." He said disinterested and shoved the Vehicon aside to walk after Megatron.

"He want us to continue doing nothing?" The confused Vehicon asked his comrades once the bigger mech was gone. The other two shrugged confused.

Predaking cached up to his leader. "Megatron." He shouted. The warlord stopped and sighed before turning his sight towards him. "How is the development of the Predacon clones going?" Predaking asked.

"Steady." Megatron replied short and continued walking.

"I have yet to revenge the ones that was destroyed." He spoke up again. "When are you going to give me another chance?"

Megatron once again stopped and took a long breath. He walked right up to Predaking. "You will have your chance for vengeance when I give it to you and until you have an army to control you will follow orders! Is that understood?" the gladiator loudly exclaimed.

The Predacon was taken back a bit by his comrade's aggressive tone. He bowed apologetic. "I apologize lord Megatron, it was not my intension to be disrespectful."

Megatron's shoulder-plates lowered as he calmed down. He turned to walk again. "At least you show enthusiasm. Not everyone is as motivated." The warlord said begrudgingly before him and his communication officer continued their stroll. Predaking followed.

They reached Sixshot's room. Megatron forcefully pushed the door button with his palm. The door opened.

Sixshot stood in front of a metal desk reassembling a riffle. He screwed of the barrel and replaced it with a new one. He then checked the aim before recalibrating it. If he had noticed Megatron entering he didn't let it show.

"Sixshot," Megatron barked. "You have yet to make good on your promise."

The mercenary didn't turn. "I will kill the Autobots for you lord Megatron on a place and a time of my choosing." He proclaimed while cocking the riffle to make sure there was no friction.

"I have a mission for you." Megatron said.

Sixshot almost reluctantly put the riffle on the table and turned around. Megatron motioned him to look at Soundwave that step fourth. The Decepticon's visor showed a digital image of a Cybertronian Data Cylinder.

"We picked up the energy signature of a Data Cylinder about an hour ago but lost the signal, probably due to inference from the terrain. I want you to retrieve it for me." Megatron explained.

Sixshot chuckled amused and waved his hand nonchalantly at his commander while returning to the table to reassume his work. "I am an assassin Megatron not some scavenger." He said.

The warlord's patience was wearing thin. "The content of this Cylinder might change the tides of war." He spoke with authority but kept his calm.

Sixshot sighed. "That sort of work is beneath me. If you need someone to pick up scrap for you get Starscream or Knock Out to do it."

His arrogance was soon replaced with shock when Megatron grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him up the nearest wall. Megatron ejected his blade and pierced it right thru the assassin's left shoulder pad. Sixshot struggled not to scream.

"Listen carefully Sixshot, you will retrieve this item for me and if you ever disobey me again I will have your head." Megatron threated. He retreated his blade into his wrist and let Sixshot fall to the floor. He turned to walk away as Sixshot got up to his feet. "Oh, and you won't receive any medical care for that injury until you give me that Cylinder."

Megatron & Soundwave walked out of the room. Sixshot sighed before grabbing his gun of the table (not the riffle). When he exited his room he saw Predaking standing in the corridor. At first it looked as if the mercenary was simple going to walk past him, instead he patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on big guy. We are going on a scavenger hunt." He didn't wait for Predaking to answer, he just continued walking down the corridor. …..

**Transformers Prime Intro**

….

Arcee & Jack walked into Metroplex, small talking as usual.

"Arcee, Jack. You're just in time." Optimus exclaimed. Ratchet & Ultra Magnus was in the room as well.

"For what?" Arcee asked.

"Were sending you and Jack on a special mission, to the Amazon." Magnus explained. Arcee & Jack looked questioning at each other before looking back at their superiors.

"About an hour ago our sensors picked up the energy signature of Data Cylinder emitting from deep within the rainforest". Ratchet said. "But we lost the signal."

"Data Cylinder? Like the one that almost whipped Bulkhead's mind?" Jack asked worried.

"Yep," Ratchet exclaimed. He looked serious at the boy. "So don't touch it."

"Due to the Amazon's rough terrain it would be too hard for cars and trucks to travel thru, that's why you two will go alone on this mission." Optimus explained.

Arcee turned to Jack. "Jack, go get the Apex armour." Jack nodded and ran to the storage room.

"It isn't like I approve but why let Jack bring with the Iacon relic?" Optimus asked.

"That armour saved Miko from Starscream, even let her defeat him. If Jack is going with me on the field he needs to be equally equipped. Besides, with the Apex armour on he will be able to hold the cylinder without its defences." Arcee answered.

"Good thinking soldier." Ultra Magnus praised.

Jack returned holding the Apex armour disc and Ratchet activated the groundbridge.

"Good luck Autobots." Optimus exclaimed. Ratchet handed Arcee a scanning device and she and Jack headed into the groundbridge.

…..

The two came out on a barren hill surrounded by dense jungle. "Wow, I have been on Cybertron yet this place is almost as amazing." Jack exclaimed while taking in the scenery. A mosquito started buzzing around him. "Only that the bugs are smaller." He said and swatted it away.

They started walking in the direction the original signal had been coming from. Ratchet couldn't open a groundbridge in the middle of the forest since the trees would interfere. After only a couple of minutes Arcee's scanner picked up a signal. "We hit jackpot." Arcee enthusiastically said.

"Good to hear." Jack replied. He looked at the Apex armour in his hands. He turned and twisted it. "Hey, would it be okay if we took a break? I want to try this armour on." He said to Arcee.

She smirked. "Sure. It isn't like the Data Cylinder is going any…were." Her sentence where silenced when she looked at her scanner.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It is moving." Arcee exclaimed surprised. She quickly turned to her human partner. "Jack, stay here. Find a hiding place. I will be back soon." Before Jack could respond she had transformed and drove into the thick jungle.

Optimus was right when he said that the terrain was rough she noted. The tree roots & debris was just one problem. Some spots looked like solid ground but turned out only to be leaf layers covering pits. More than once she almost got stuck in mud but she continued in high speed. She constantly had to dodge the various trees and bushes.

When she drove of an earth hill she transformed and slide down to the ground. It was here the first signal came from. There was a temple room built into the hillside. It was barely four meter deep, the only thing inside was a stone shelf but Arcee was more interested in the markings on the entrance walls. They were of Aztec origin but she could clearly see one of them resembled a Cybertronian Data Cylinder.

She took out her blaster and started running in the direction of the latest signal, she didn't want whoever had taken the cylinder to hear her coming. If it was a Decepticon she would be ready for a fight, if it was humans she would have to abort the mission. She started to suspect that she might walk into a trap. After all the thief had taken the cylinder only to stop a few yards away.

She came to a pond surrounded by earth hills. She estimated the ponds depth to be less than a meter. She suddenly saw a bot standing on a slope, partly hidden by trees. She didn't recognise him. He was about Smokescreen's height but sturdier built. He was darkly coloured but the tree shades made it hard to see precisely which colours. She noticed he hold the cylinder in his hand.

He turned his red optics towards her and quick as spooked deer he transformed into what looked like a Dodge Viper and darted away. Arcee sighed annoyed before transforming and chased after the stranger. He was fast and agile, too agile to be new to the surroundings she noted.

…

Meanwhile Jack was sitting under a tree. He was bored over not doing anything and annoyed at Arcee for leaving him behind. He looked at the Apex armour in his hands before standing up.

"Might just as well." He said to himself. He suddenly heard the sound of a jet flying overhead. He looked up and saw a FF-Raptor coming in low. He recognized the purple insignia on its chassy.

"A Decepticon." Jack gasped. Next he heard a terrifying scree followed by laud wing beatings. He looked up. This enemy he recognized from experience. It was the Predacon.

...

Sixshot zeroed in on a clearing (not far from Jack). He transformed and landed. Predaking landed next to him and transformed.

"Hmm, subtle." Sixshot sarcastically quipped. "According to Soundwave the signal came that way." He said and pointed in the mentioned direction.

The two started walking thru the forest. Sixshot tilted his head back as to signify how bored he was with the assignment. "So I heard you were born in a test-tube?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Predaking replied.

"So you were hatched from an egg, huh?" The assassin giggled.

Predaking growled and glared aggravated at his partner. Sixshot stopped and looked at him. "Chillax, I was only joking. Stop being so tense, were all Decepticons here."

"I am not a Decepticon." Predaking sternly stated.

Sixshot raised a confused eyebrow.

"While Megatron respects me I know the others speak falsehood and insults behind my back. They are cowards and I don't chare anything with them. I am a Predacon," He stated and proudly pounded his chest. "I am merely an ally to your cause."

Sixshot put a compassionate hand on his partners shoulder. "Listen mate, what matters to a true warrior is not how he looks or where he comes from." The mercenary held up his gun. "It is how many people he can kill."

Predaking smiled a bit. More from the fact that his companion tried to cheer him up rather than what was actually said. He suddenly heard something from the underbrush. He transformed into his beast mood and shot a long beam of fire at the shrubbery. Behind the flames and smoke he could see Jack. The human boy stared for a second at Predaking before running off as fast as he could.

"What was that? An enemy?" Sixshot asked. The Predacon hissed compliantly. "Well, go get him." The assassin exclaimed enthusiastically and Predaking immediately took chase.

Jack ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He held the Apex armour under his right arm. He looked back and saw the metallic dragon running after him. His cheer bulk clearing away all vegetation in his way. Jack saw his long throat glow red, readying another blast. The teen accelerated and jumped down a dried up river bank in the last moment before a large flame engulfed the surrounding forest.

He took out his cell-phone and speed dialled Arcee. "Aree, I am being hunted by the Predacon. I need back up…" Jack's alarmed shouts were interrupted by a pair of powerful jaws clamping shut just above his head followed by a pair of mandibles cutting a bit of his shirt off. Thankfully the Predacons head was too big to fit into the crevice.

Jack started running again. He came out of the river bank just in time before Predaking filled it with fire. The Predacon spared no time chasing after the boy once again. Jack started to get tired, his lungs and leg muscles hurt. A large log came up a head. Jack thru himself on the ground and rolled under it. He got up and continued running. Predaking didn't slow down, he simple broke the log apart with his foot.

They came out to a clearing where Predaking managed to run past Jack, circling him and pushed him to the ground. Suddenly Arcee jumped out of the brush. She slashed Predaking over the eye with her arm blade and landed in a crouching position on the other side of him. The dragon roared in pain before firing a beam of fire at her. She jumped out of the way and slashed him in the front leg but failed to cut him. She was barely able to avoid her enemy's fangs when Predaking turned to attack her.

Jack scrabbled his feet. He looked at the Apex armour in his hands. _It is now or never _he thought to himself but before he could successfully put on the armour a blast from the sky hit the ground in front of him, he droped the armour and flew several feet away.

When Jack opened his eyes everything was silent. The violent fight between the Predacon & his friend in front of him was mute. Just when he feared to be depth forever he could hear clearly again. He saw the Apex armour and started crawling towards it. Once he was right over it Sixshot landed right in front of him. Fearfully Jack looked up at the tall Decepticon that he had only heard off before.

Sixshot moved his gun over the Apex armour. "You gonna pick that up kid?"

"You, you want me to pick it up?" Jack asked confused.

Sixshot pointed up his gun. "Sigh, listen kid, I am bored out of processor here. At the very least I can get to fight a weapon of the primes."

Still somewhat confused over Sixshot's words, Jack picked up the armour by its handles and stood up. He activated the Iacon relic and before he knew it he stood four meters up, encased in a 10 ton armour of indestructible metal.

Sixshot jumped back a bit before firing his gun at him. Jack shut his eyes for the first shot but he soon realized that the Decepticon's blast couldn't hurt him. After firing a series of shots Sixshot reattached his gun to the holster.

"Okay, let's get up close and dangerous then." The assassin exclaimed and ejected his wrist swords. In what looked like a series of dance moves Sixshot started jumping and slashing around Jack. The teen tried to follow his motions but the Decepticon moved so fast he appeared as nothing but a white blur. Sixshot jumped back into position. To his dismay he saw that the Apex armour didn't have a scratch on it while his swords had been worn down. He retracted them and held up his fists like a boxer. Jack mimicked his moves. Sixshot started punching at the Apex armour's torso and window while Jack tried to punch back but his opponent avoided his every hit, not that it mattered since Sixshot's punches didn't do any damage.

"You're not much of a fighter kid. It is as if you aren't even trying to hit me." Sixshot stated.

His words sting with the truth. Jack wasn't even sure he wanted to hurt Sixshot. The only Cybertronian he had ever hurt was the Insecticon on Cybertron but that had been a mindless beast. Sixshot was just as self-conscious as his friend Arcee.

The Decepticon took a swing at Jack but missed and the momentum caused him to spin around. With his back facing him Jack saw his chance to strike but if there was one thing Sixshot was good at it was to manipulate his opponents. When Jack took a swing at him, Sixshot duked and at the same time grabbing his arm and tossed him over his back like a judo fighter.

"It seems like a weapon of the Primes is not more efficient than its user. How disappointing." Sixshot exclaimed before he started pounding the Apex armour's chest area with powerful, well placed karate kicks. He knew he couldn't break the armour but he knew that the shockwaves would eventually take their toll on the human inside, they could chatter bone or cause brain damage.

Despite being inside a tight suit of armour Jack felt like he tumbled back and forth. His head and back took hit after hit until he finally passed out. The Apex armour deactivated and retreated into its disc form. Jack fell uncouncious to the ground.

Arcee looked worried at her friend but she wouldn't allow herself scream. Predaking launched at her and she jumped out of the way. The dragon braised himself to fire another beam when Arcee got an idea. She quickly jumped to the side, Predaking followed her motion and fired not taken to notice that she was standing right in front of Sixshot. She jumped over the assassins shoulder and Predaking's fire-beam hit Sixshot in the back. He screamed in pain as he could feel his own skin melt. He fell to his knees.

Arcee rubbed Jack's back. "Jack, wake up." She shouted concerned.

Jack woke up, he grunted in pain as he stood up.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Yah." Jack replied with his hand over his forehead.

Arcee transformed. "Get on."

Jack picked up the Apex armour before getting onto Arcee and she darted into the dense jungle.

Predaking transformed, he looked concerned at the mercenary. "I am sorry my friend, I didn't aim properly. Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing." Sixshot grunted as he got up. He looked around after the Autobot and understood she had gotten away. "She came from that way," He stated and pointed at brushes that Arcee had jumped out of. "Meaning she must already have found the Cylinder. Can you track them?"

"No, they are too far off by now for me to hear them and the smells of the forest blocks out theirs." Predaking answered. "Should we abort the mission?"

"No way! Megatron would have our heads." _Or rather my head._ Sixshot rubbed his chin while thinking out their next move. Suddenly his eyes brimmed with new found sadism. "Follow me." He exclaimed before transforming into his vehicle mood and flew off. Predaking turned back into a dragon and followed.

….

"Jack, are you hanging in there?" Arcee asked.

Jack was slumped over with his hands & head over Arcee's handlebar. "Huh, yah I am fine." He responded. "Did you get the Data Cylinder?"

"No, another bot snatched it before me." Arcee answered.

"Another bot?"

"Yah, I followed him when you called and had to turn back."

The teen was silent for a moment, feeling a bit guilty for compromising the mission. "Was it a con?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm, maybe we should stop and check the scanner." Jack suggested.

"You really think you can continue? After that beating you took?" Arcee asked concerned with a serious tone so that Jack wouldn't risk lying to her about his condition.

"I am fine." Jack sighed. "Concentrate on the mission."

Arcee stopped and Jack got of her. Arcee transformed and took up the scanner. She turned to Jack and glanced him over, looking for any injuries. "When we get back home your mom will check you for internal injuries." She sternly exclaimed before turning back to the device. "I can't believe it!" She said with shocked eyes.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"The bot with the Cylinder, he has returned. He is only a few kilometres of too the west." Arcee explained, still somewhat confused.

"Maybe he is an Autobot. Maybe he just got confused and now wants to return it." Jack suggested while scratching his neck.

Arcee chock her head. "No, I don't think so. Either he tries to lead me into a trap or…he is testing me." She turned to Jack. "Should we go after him?"

"I don't see how we have a choice if we want to end this mission." The teen replied.

With no further words Arcee transformed, Jack got on and they drew to the west.

….

Sixshot flew over the forest with Predaking following. The tree crowns grow so tightly that they couldn't see the ground.

"Predaking, what does a hunter do when he can't find his prey?" Sixshot riddled. "He burns the forest down."

With that Sixshot fired a pair of missiles into the jungle. Flames bursted out of the explosions, starting a wild fire. Predaking understood his partner's plan and started breathing fire over the trees.

The plan was simple. There would only be two places that the Autobot and her human could avoid the flames. The river beach and a rocky cliff side to the west. They could see both locations from the air so no matter the choice they would be able to spot them.

….

Arcee & Jack drew thru the forest, towards the Cylinder's coordinates. "According to the scanner the Data Cylinder should be about…here." The femme stated. "See anything Jack?"

"Yah, its right in front of us," Jack replied. "and that bot is here too!"

Arcee pulled over. She saw that the Data Cylinder was about 15 meters in front of her and the mystic bot was another 20 meters away, standing conservatively between two bushes.

Jack got off and Arcee transformed. She could now see that the mech's paintjob was black and red like dried blood. He was a bit too far off for her to se any details.

The mech nodded, transformed and drew off into the rain forest. Leaving the duo confused.

"Should we follow?" Jack asked.

"No, we already have the Predacon and the assassin after us. I don't want to make more enemy's today." Arcee replied. They started walking towards the Cylinder. "Careful Jack. It might be bobby-trapped." She warned.

Arcee took the Cylinder in her hands and carefully turned it over. She sighed in relief. No bombs and no traps. She held it up in her arms.

"Sniff, Sniff. Do you smell smoke?" Jack asked.

Arcee turned around and saw smoke rolling on them. She could even hear the sound of bushfire. "Oh, no." She grabbed Jack and placed him on her shoulder. She couldn't fit both him & the cylinder on her in her vehicle form and they still needed to find an open spot for Ratchet to open a groundbridge.

A sudden eruption of fire in front of her forces her to stop. Oxygen trapped under the crowns ignite, making the fire to spread thru air and vegetation alike.

Jack sees strong sunshine coming from an opening between the trees in the west and points at it. "There!"

Arcee runs for the opening as fast as she can. She crosses it and they both discover that they reached a deep ravine.

"Oh, scrap." Jack exclaims regretfully.

"No, this is perfect. It's an open enough area for a groundbridge." Arcee stated. She reached for her com-link but before she could activate it a blast from the sky hits her in the torso. She falls backwards, Jack & the Apex armour falls of her and the Cylinder rolls out of her grasp.

She stands up gruntingly just in time to se Sixshot fly onto the cliff. "You won't escape my wrath this time Autobot." He exclaim before transforming.

"Jack get behind me." Arcee orders her human companion. She ejects her arm-blades to face the mercenary.

Sixshot snaps his fingers in the air and as on cue, Predaking lands behind Arcee & Jack. "Predaking here will keep you from escaping in case you get cold feet." The mercenary informed her.

"I won't let you have the Data Cylinder." Arcee threatened.

"Good, because I have been itching for a good fight the entire day." Sixshot response.

Arcee starts by jumping at him but she misses when Sixshot steps to the side. He elbows her in the neck before kneeling her in her already wounded torso. The bolts of pain shocks the poor femme. He grab her head and threw her away.

She stagers to her feet, energon leaking from her crumbled up torso. She grid her teethes while trying to ignore the pain. Sixshot lets her braze herself, he wants her to suffer before he finishes her.

She ran up to him and started striking upwards with her arm blades. Sixshot taunted her by simple blocking her attacks, which was when Arcee noticed something, his left side was slower than his right one because of a shoulder injury. She quickly jolted to the side and kicked him in the shoulder. The large assassin staggered to the side, almost falling over but he managed to keep his balance despite the enormous pain he felt. Arcee took the opportunity and slashed him a couple of times in his chest, leaving a pair of vicious scars.

She could see on him that he was ready to strike back but if she could get out of his sight she could finish him with a blast shot or slash. She jumped over him but before she could land Sixshot grabbed her ankle and smashed her against the ground. He lifted her up again and smashed her as hard as he could against the ground, he lifted her up a third time and threw her away. Her roller across the ground before lying motionless.

"Arcee!" Jack screamed and ran over to her.

"This fight is over. The outcome was predictable but I thank you for at least trying." Sixshot exclaimed arrogantly as he walked over to the Data Cylinder. He lifted it up but to his dismay the upper lock fell apart and a puff of dust was the last light it emitted. "It is empty!" The assassin spat.

"What?" Arcee exclaimed, equally confused.

Sixshot walked back to his defeated foe. He bowed down and grabbed her crest to force her to look at him. "Were did the information go?"

"I don't know." She exhaustedly replied.

The merc could see that she was telling the truth. He looked around the place. "Well, since I can't leave here empty handed…" He walked over to the Apex armour lying on the ground. He kicked it up and grabbed it in mid-air.

Sixshot walked back to Arcee and grabbed her by the back of the head while holding his gun up her face. "You will never be able to defeat me and you will never be able to protect him." He spoke in a dark threatening tone and turned her head to look at Jack that was hugging her shoulder. "I let you live just to let you know that fear." He exclaimed before slamming her face against the ground, knocking her out. "Were leaving." He said and he and Predaking jumped into the air and flew away.

Jack took up his cell-phone and called Metroplex, he couldn't risk doing anything before with Predaking looming over him. "Ratchet, open a groundbridge at my coordinates. Arcee is badly hurt!" He exclaimed in a worried tone.

….

Abord the Nemesis, Megatron, Soundwave & Starscream waited in front of the groundbridge. It opened and Predaking & Sixshot flew in. They both transformed to their robot modes and Sixshot tok a few steps forward with his hand behind his back.

"The Data Cylinder, do you have it?" Megatron sternly asked.

"No my lord but before you execute for my failure let me give a field report of the mission." The mecenary suggested.

"Permitted." The warlord replied.

"We had to fight one of the Autobots, the blue femme."

"Arcee." Starscream shipped in.

"When we got the Cylinder all the data was gone." Sixshot countinued.

"So whatever the data was it is now in the position of the Autobots." Megatron exclaimed aggrevated.

"No, she seemed just as surprised as us master." Sixshot said. Megatron became a bit confussed. "I think that we have to be doing with a third parti."

"M.E.C.H." Starscream suggested.

"After what happened to Cylas I highly doubt that." Megatron replied while chacking his head. "This is bad news. An unknown force have entered the war."

"Well, at least the mission wasn't a complete failure." Sixshot proclaimed in a shipper tone.

"Oh and why's that?" Megatron asked threatening.

Sixshot, always the drama-queen, pulled up the Apex armour from behind his back and bowed before his boss.

"The Apex armour." Megatron exclaimed and took the disc-shaped weapon. "It would seem as Sixshot here has made up for his past mistakes…AND YOURS STARSCREAM!"

The silver coloured seeker shivered at his master's accusation.

"Lord Megatron, can I have that medical treatment now?" Sixshot asked while rubbing his injured shoulder.

The gladiator looked darkly at him for a while, he then activated his com-link. "Knock Out prepare the medical bay for a patient."

"Shall be my lord." The medic responded over the com-link.

"Thank you lord Megatron." Sixshot humbly exclaimed before heading to the med bay.

Starscream followed him. "You think you are so infaluble don't you?" He snarled.

"In my case it's a little bit less about thinking and more about knowing." Sixshot replied smugly. "As oppose to you."

The insult stunned the seeker and he growled at the merc that walked off.

….

A black Dodge Viper drew down an empty country road in South America. He pulled over by a resting spot and transformed to stretch out. His red optics suddenly changed colour and a series of white Cybertronian symbols played up on them. He blinked and the optics turned red again. He transformed again and drew off to unknown destination.

…

**Author's Note**

**Not much happening in this chapter, I really just wanted to do something with Predaking & Sixshot. They are so different but work very well together. Letting Arcee live might seem out of character for Sixshot but remember that he is also a master at psychological warfare so next time she meets him she might not be as lucky. Questions: Who is this new transformer? What does he want? And what was in that Data Cylinder? The answers will be revealed in future chapters. I am taking this story in a much darker direction now so hang on. Thanks to everyone that keeps reading my work. **


	4. The Matriarch (Part 1)

**Chapter 4: ****The Matriarch, Part 1**

Starscream ran into the control rom. "Lord Megatron, have you heard the latest sensor information?" He asked his master that stood in front of him.

"Yes I have." The warlord replied monotonically. "We are about to make visual contact with the ship."

Soundwave activated a hollo-screen. It showed a large chalk white spacecraft. It was only a fifth smaller than Nemesis and shaped like a spear.

"It's a Cybertronian battleship." Starscream gasped.

"Prepare your Seeker armada and await my order." Megatron sternly ordered. Starscream ran out of the control rom.

"Megatron, we have an incoming message from the spacecraft." One of the Vehicons by the control panel informed.

Megatron raised his eyebrows in surprise at this before turning to Soundwave. "Record everything being said." He exclaimed. The communication officer nodded and he turned back to the Vehicon. "Open it on the loudspeaker."

The Vehicon nodded and activated the loudspeakers.

"Lord Megatron this is Windblade, the captain of Athenia and leader of the Amazonicons." A female voice spoke.

"What the pit is an Amazonicon?" Knock Out asked from the back of the control rom.

"I request an audience with you." Windblade exclaimed.

Megatron activated a two-way com. "Megatron here, speake _Windblade._"

"Our ship was recently bombarded by solar radiation. A lot of our people are injured. I demand you to take our wounded in for medical treatment and hand over enough energon for our ship to continue functioning. Our instruments tell us you have more than enough for your own." Windblade spoke with clear authority.

The warlord broke out in a deep laughter. "You are in no position to demand anything my dear. If your forces are impaired then what's stopping me from invading your ship and take any recourses I want?"

"I do not wish to wage war on you Megatron," Windblade sighed. "But if you refuse me you will lose your spacebridge."

"What!" The gladiator spat. He turned to Soundwave. "Show me the spacebridge."

Soundwave typed in the coordinates and a holo-screen showing the Decepticon spacebridge. To Megatron's shock it was covered with blinking bombs.

"I don't know much about spacebridges but such technology much take months to develop and since it's the only link to Cybertron you have I think you would be reluctant to lose it." Windblde argued over the com.

He warlord grid his teeth. Somehow this femme he never meet had forced him up the wall. He could sacrifice the spacebridge but he doubted whatever was in Athenia was worth it. Still, the femme had him under her thumb.

"What is your instructions?" He growled.

"I wish for you and you're second in command to meet me aboard my ship so we could discuss matters face to face." Windblade exclaimed as Megatron narrowed his eyes in rage.

….

**Transformers Prime Intro**

Arcee walked into the Metroplex. Her body was still healing from her fight with Sixshot last week. She could still feel that not all her systems worked on full capacity so she spend most her time training outside.

When she came in Bulkhead & Wheeljack where giggling and chatting. They turned their gaze at her.

"Have I missed something funny?" Arcee asked dryly.

"It's something the kids have done. It's up in that big empty room on the second floor." Bulkhead exclaimed and jerked his thumb at the stairs.

"You're gonna love it." Wheeljack inquired.

Arcee rolled her optics before heading up the stairs. She knew what room Bulkhead meant. It was the old memorial for earth soldiers. It had been shut down yet Miko, Jack & Raf had spent a lot of time in there.

Once she stepped into the rom she gasped and her eyes brimmed with wonder. In the middle of the mostly empty white room was a hologram of Cliffjumper. The colors was a bit smudge but otherwise was it a perfect replica of her old partner.

She walked up to the hologram as a stream of various memories and emotions flooded her mind.

"Do you like it?" Miko's voice suddenly asked.

Arcee turned around and saw the kids walk up to her.

"Yes, it's very nice." Arcee replied, trying to keep a restrain on her emotions.

"It was all Raf's doing." Jack exclaimed.

"Well, we all came up with the idea," Miko said irritated but soon lighted up. "But yah, Raf did do most of the work."

"Well, we didn't have any pictures of Cliffjumper so I had to rely on medical schematics provided by Ratchet." Raf explained shyly. "Does it look like him?"

"It's perfect. Thank you." She bowed down and gently hugged all three of them.

…..

Meanwhile in deep space. Megatron & Starscream made their way to Athenia in their vehicle forms. The seeker moved in a bit closer to his leader.

"Megatron, how do we know this isn't a trap?" Starscream cowardly asked.

"We don't." Megatron replied. "But if they are planning to hold us hostage I have ordered Sixshot to spring us out and trust me, he will."

The plan didn't sound too good to Starscream. He moaned a bit worryingly.

They transformed and landed on top of Athenia's deck. They vigilantly looked around, searching for any movement. A cylinder-shaped elevator pod appeared from the floor a few feet from the two decepticons. The door opened and in the elevator stood a female seeker. She had bronze colored armor and her face was uneven and covered in scars as if someone had burned her. Instead of a left hand she had a blaster similar to that of Predaking.

They walked up to her. "Are you Windblade?" Megatron asked.

"No, I am her sister Thunderclap. I've been instructed to lead to her." The femme replied in a cold, monotone matter and stepped back to make room for them.

The two stepped inside and the door closed before the elevator pod ascended into the ship.

A sense of panic started overwhelm Starscream. In this tight elevator he was pressed between his master, the wall and this strange femme seeker. There was no room for him to fight in case this was a trap. What did they even know about this crew, they could be vile enough to sacrifice this bronze seeker just to capture him and his master?

The elevator stopped and they walked out to a large corridor. Starscream's paranoia had him look behind him at every moment, causing him to fall behind Megatron and Thunderclap. Suddenly a femme dropped from the ceiling right in front of Starscream that squealed and jumped back. The femme hanged upside down from the ceiling by her knees. Her armor was bright pink and had one of the biggest genuine smiles Starscream ever seen.

"Hey, I am Twirl. What is your name?" The new femme happily exclaimed.

Starscreams optics darted in different directions, trying to make sense of things as well as getting over the initial shock. "Um, Starscream."

"Will you be my new friend?" Twirl enthusiastically asked.

"Um, No I don't think so." The seeker snarled.

"Oh." Twirl exclaimed disappointed.

"Twirl, come here." Thunderclap ordered softly and patted her thigh.

Twirl swung down from the ceiling and happily skipped over to the taller femme.

"Honey, will you be a dear and go ahead & tell Windblade our guests have arrived?" Thunderclap spoke in a soft motherly voice.

Twirl saluted her. "Shall be." The pink femme transformed into a Formula One and speeded away.

"Interesting." Megatron whispered to himself.

Starscream walked up to the other two and they continued walking thru the corridor. Thunderclap turned to Starscream. "I think she likes you." She stated.

"Really, what makes you think that?" The silver seeker asked.

"Because she didn't rip your throat out with her teethes." She replied disinterested.

They soon came to a large metal door. Thunderclap reached out to a panel. "Before walk in I have to warn you. Even thou my sister has assured your wellbeing aboard this ship if you threaten her I will destroy you." Her threat was laced with sincerity. She typed in the opening code and the door opened.

Athenia's command bridge was even larger than the one on nemesis. Underneath the bridge a huge squadron of soldiers stood in orderly lines. Some of them was mechs but most where femmes. At the end of the bridge Twirl where talking to a female seeker on a throne but quickly jumped to the side when Megatron & Starscream stepped into the room.

The seeker on the throne rose up to greet the newcomers. Her body & wings where blood red with sets of sky blue and black. Her helm had a golden fan shaped crest and her face was painted with red cryptic symbols.

To Starscream these symbols had no meaning but Megatron recognized them from his long lost past. They were gladiator symbols.

"Megatron, It's an honor to finally meet the leader of the Decepticons." She greeted in an elegant tone. "I am Windblade. Founder and commander of the Amazonicons."

"You know who I am but I have never heard of you or your faction." The warlord exclaimed.

"It doesn't surprise me. We were never part of the war between Autobots and Decepticons that you initiated." Windblade spoke heavily.

This made Megatron raise an eyebrow. Had these Cybertronians been of planet for over 12 million years?

Windblade closed her optics and sighed as she reminisced harder times. "Millions of years ago me and my sister Thunderclap was gladiators in the arenas of Kalis. As you already know, a gladiator must earn his freedom by combat but my sister was sold of-world to a species called the Skuxxoids whose laws weren't as fair. I swore to get her back one day. After years of combat I managed to buy my freedom. I became a secret agent for the Autobot council, it was there where I came to a deeper understanding of the corruption of our world. Despite my loathing for the leaders and the cast system I continued my work until I earned enough credits to buy a ship that I used to search for my sister but every time I thought I found her she had already been sold to another slave colony. On every colony I came across I freed the gladiators and eviscerated he slave owners. The gladiators, the ones you see today felt gratitude to me and swore an oath to follow me." She laid her hand on Thunderclap's arm. "I deliberated many gladiator pits until I found my beloved sister and headed back to Cybertron but when we came back we found only a wasteland. We uncovered some old data-files that could tell us what happened and where you Megatron had gone." Windblade continued by pointing at an orange femme right of the throne. She looked a lot like Soundwave but with a solid pair of chest plates and a more oval shaped visor. "Our communication expert Karmen was the one that managed to find your ship and your spacebridge."

Starscream was about to say something when Megatron gave a sinister chuckle. "Do you really think these former gladiators follow you because of gratitude? They are slaves, they follow because it's in their nature to be ruled." His voice dripping with cruelty.

Windblade tried to seem untouched by his words. "You were a gladiator once and now you are free."

"I broke free by my own will." Megatron sternly retorted.

"They choose to follow me." The femme argued.

"They choose to be shackled." The warlord snapped back and leaned towards her. They stared unyielding into each other's eyes.

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT." Starscream shouted and held up his palms as to catch attention. "This arguing about philosophical tendencies are getting us nowhere."

"Starscream is right. You want your injured repaired and I want my spacebridge back. How do you wish this procedure to be handled?" Megatron asked.

Windblade smiled a bit. "If you can open a groundbridge from your ship to our med bay, me my girls can transport them over. We will stay until your medics done their work and then leave the same way we boarded."

"That could take hours." Starscream argued.

"Then we better get going." Megatron said, earning him a confused stare from Starscream.

Windblade nodded. "Good, I'll show you to the med bay." She exclaimed and walked out of the room followed soon by Starscream, Megatron & Thunderclap.

"Sire, you can't seriously consider helping even less bringing these rouges aboard Nemesis." Starscream exclaimed.

"I have nothing to win by risking the spacebridge in a pointless war. I rather just assist them and send them on their way." Megatron stated.

"I don't like it. Once they are aboard the ship they will use it as an opportunity to highjack it." The paranoid seeker argued.

Windblade stopped in her tracks, causing the others to stop as well. "I can hear you." She said with poorly hidden anger and turned around. "I can assure you Starscream that I won't betray your generosity. I am a servant to the truth."

She continued walking, the others followed after some hesitation.

…

A few hours later dozens of femmes was coming thru the Nemesis groundbridge. Injured Amazonicons was supported or carried by their luckier comrades. Predaking (in his beast mood) loomed over them as they walked in. His sharp senses aware of every movement they made.

Sixshot watched them while leaning against a wall. Two Vehicons stood beside him.

"They say they are all former gladiators but I tell you, I take one look at this lot and I can tell you I would be able to kill them all single handedly." The assassin scoffed.

"I have never seen so many femmes at one place before." One of the Vehicons stated.

"I know." The other one responded. "It's been so long since I interfaced with one."

Annoyed, Sixshot snapped at them. "Have you ever interfaced with a dead femme?"

That question shocked the Vehicons into silently stare at him.

"There's a certain cold poetry to it." Sixshot proclaimed vividly and walked away, leaving the disturbed Vehicons speechless.

…..

Meanwhile Knock Out & Shockwave was working with repairing the Amazonicons. It wasn't easy considering there was so few medics and so many patience and even harder considering Knock Out had very little interest in the matter. He was currently working on a red automobile femme with a busty frame and blue car doors.

"So you're a Decepticon?" She asked interested.

"Yes I am." The medic replied while checking thru the instruments.

"How is that like?" She asked with a devious smile.

"One takes some punches but there are some benefits."

"Like what?"

Knock Out smirked. "One gets to punch back."

The femme chuckled lightly. "I am Road Rage."

The medic nodded. "I am Knock Out. Now be still while I amputate your leg." He exclaimed and activated his circle saw.

Road Rage dropped her smile.

…

On the spacebridge threshold a bronze colored mech was sitting in a meditative position with a detonator in each hand, ready to blow up the spacebridge along with himself. A pair of Vehicons was standing by with their blasters directed at him. He suddenly opened one of his eyes, making the nearest Vehicon flinch. He smirked a bit over the power he had over them.

Megatron was watching him on a monitor in the control rom. There was also several other monitors around him showing the inside of his ship. With so many strangers aboard Nemesis had become a powder cake ready to explode into conflict. Megatron was thankful that Soundwave kept an extra eye on the monitors.

The warlord was also caught up in his own thoughts about the situation. How could he turn this to his advantage? What does the arrival of these Amazonicons mean to his war? Where they more likely to be his allice or enemies and then there was Windblade…

The femme shared his life journey but ended up standing for completely different principles. He shared nothing with her yet everything with her.

"Lord Megatron." The voice of a Vehicon on his com-link snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes." He answered.

"Windblade wishes to come into the control room for an audience with you." The Vehicon explained.

The warlord thought it over a minute. "Send her in."

The doors opened and Windblade stepped in. Megatron pretended not to notice her and continued watching the spacebridge thru the monitor.

Windblade took notice of it and smiled halfheartedly. "Don't worry about him. Swamp Track is my most trusted warrior. He won't destroy your precious spacebridge without my signal."

He turned to her. "_Most _trusted?"

Windblade walked up beside him and looked with glad expression on the monitor. "He joined me long before I even reached the first slave colony. I found him on the run from the law and he choose to help me find my sister."

"What was his crimes?" Megatron asked.

"That's a private matter, he has only confessed to me." She replied before turning to watch out the window. "Life threw us in unexpected directions when we go against societal norms." She said begrudgingly. She eyed the warlord sharply. "That's why I wanted to talk to you."

Megatron raised a curious eyebrow. He took a few steps towards her.

"When I said it was an honor to have you aboard my ship I wasn't just being polite. I meant it." Windblade sounded reluctant but honest. "When I read the data files on you I where very intrigued, inspired even. You were a gladiator just like me that rose up against a corrupt and unjust government. The first in millennia to do something like that. But…you started a war that turned our world into a wasteland.

Megatron lowered his sight with a depressed expression. "I know and I bare that guilt every day but I wasn't the only one responsible. Mad scientists and corrupt Autobots must bare there part of the blame."

"Then you created an organization that operates on the same principles as the very government you once thought against." She argued. "Tyranny, oppression." She spat the words out as if they were poison.

"I didn't revolt against our politicians because they oppressed the masses, I revolted because they oppressed the individual. As a matter of speaking." Megatron retorted.

Windblade raised her eyebrow confused.

"They wanted us to be confined to whatever cast we were born into, I think every Cybertronian should be free to peruse any goal as long as they are strong enough to do what is necessary…that is what the Decepticons stand for." The warlord exclaimed vigorously. "Prosperity to the powerful."

Windblade hung her head in disappointment. "That leaves a lot of people in the dust."

Megatron laid his hands on her shoulders. "Not people like us."

She looked up at the large mech. She was speechless but obviously impacted by his words. Thunderclap's voice echoed thru her com-link before she could think of anything to say. "Windblade, Windblade this is Thunderclap. Do you hear me?"

Windblade stepped away from Megatron and activated her com. "Yes Thunderclap, I am here. What is your situation?" She asked in a voice softer than what Megatron thought was characteristic for a leader.

"The Decepticon medics have informed me that all the patience have been repaired. We're heading back to Athenia." Thunderclap exclaimed.

"That's great! Oversee the evacuation. I will be there shortly." Windblade said relieved over that all her soldiers were okay. She looked back at Megatron. "I should go now."

"Where will you're people go now Windblade?" He asked.

Windblade looked down at earth from the window. "Are earth still rich on energon?"

"I wouldn't tell you if it was." Megatron replied calmly.

Windblade smiled mischievously. "Then there is where we'll go. My people have long searched for a new place to call home and with the already existing technology, earth seems like the best option."

"You're gonna try to conquer the humans?" Megatron asked.

She shook her head. "No, I am not a conqueror. We will live as equals with the humans and if they won't accept us I will force them to." The femme answered sternly.

"I most warn you. Humans are primitive, violent and paranoid. They will try to destroy you no matter your intensions?" Megatron darkly exclaimed.

Windblade sighed depressingly. "I have dealt with violent organics before."

The tyrant reached out a hand to her. "Then I guess this is a goodbye Windblade, leader of the Amazonicons."

Windblade grabbed his hand and gave it a stern shake. "Goodbye Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Megatron waited until she was out of the room and the doors was shut before he turned to Soundwave. "Send Laserbeak to infiltrate Athenia. Whatever Windblade's next move is it will be significant for the future of this war."

Laserbeak reattached himself from Soundwave's torso and flew of. Megatron and Soundwave saw him disappear into the dark ceiling.

The Warlord once again turned his sight on Swamp Track on the monitor. "And open up a private link to Sixshot for me. I have a special mission for him."

…..

Windblade came to the groundbridge where all her comrades was currently on the move. She saw her sister and greeted her with a smile and a nod. She then saw Road Rage coming thru the corridor. She now had a new silver colored leg in contrast to her red/blue body.

"Road Rage, how is it going?" Windblade cheerfully asked.

Road Rage tapped her new foot against her old one. "Still kicking."

Starscream was walking towards them with Twirl holding his arm. He had an expression of total annoyance as the pink femme relentlessly rambled.

"…after I was adopted by flying Sparkeaters I tried to eat these blue gems which I thought was energon crystals but they turned out to be electrociders so when I bite down sparks flew out of my mouth and my head started spinning. I was in repair bay for over a month."

Starscream tried to interject but she continued talking.

"This one time I flew right thru a black hole and I came across a group of space-pirates which I had to kill. Have you ever consider painting your wings pink, that is a really pretty color."

The air commander stepped up to Windblade and whispered between his teethes. "Get her away from me."

Windblade smiled and tilted her head. "Come now honey, it's time to go home."

"Bye Screamie." Twirl exclaimed and ran into the groundbridge with the rest of the Amazonicons soon following.

Starscream rested his fists on his hips. "Why is every femme I meet such a pain in the neck?" He angrily shouted.

…..

The next day on Athenia…

Windbade sat on her throne with her head resting on her knuckles, deep in thought. Her sister that stood beside her sensed her worry and laid her servo on her shoulder. Windblade smiled and patted the servo.

The doors opened and Swamp Track and Karmen stepped in prompting Windblade to rise from her throne.

Swamp Track bowed in front of her, it was more out of curtesy than a sign of submission. "Master Windblade, my scouts have successfully scouted this planet."

"And…" Windblade exclaimed.

"It is as you said. This world has more than enough energy, room and building material for us to start a new citadel." The mech reluctantly sighed.

Windblade noticed his displeasure but he had already vocalized his displeasure for her plans before. She turned to her communication expert. "Karmen, do you have the list for everything we need?"

The silent femme's visor showed a series of blueprints on various technical constructions as a response to the question.

"Excellent. Thunderclap." The matriarch spoke and her sister took a few steps towards her. "I want you and Karmen to assemble a strike force to collect these items. You think you can do it?"

"I will do it to your satisfaction dear sister." Thunderclap replied and made a salute. She turned to the mech. "You're doing something Swamp Track?"

"Not at the moment." He replied. Thunderclap nodded and the three started walking out of the room but Swamp Track stopped halfway and turned to his leader. "Windblade please, I beg you to reconsider these actions. The people of this world won't take lightly to our intrusion. Maybe we can find another celestial body to colonize?" He pleaded in respectful tone.

Windblade scowled at him. "Even with our newly energon it is only a matter of time before we run out of energy again and I won't see my people die one after one on the medical berth. We don't have time to search for another planet." She proclaimed. Her optics was brimming with angst, to go against her oldest friend like this pained her.

Swamp Track saw it and decided not to pressure her any further. "As you wish." He moved to walk away again when something came to mind. "Master, the cybertronian data files also mentioned Autobots on this planet. They won't take too kindly to our little raid ether if they had sworn to protect these…humans."

Windblade shot him forced smile. "Don't worry, I am always just a com-link away from you my friend." She said and tapped her temple.

After an approving smile Swamp Track left the room with Thunderclap and Karmen. Windblade walked back to the throne and sat down with a sad sigh. She put her palms over her face.

_Please Primus, let me do the right thing._

…

Jack, Miko and Raf walked out of the school entrance. To their delight they saw their Autobot guardians standing there waiting for them in their vehicle moods. Miko went inside Bulkhead and Raf went into Bumblebee. Jack sat down on Arcee's seat and put on his helmet when out of nowhere Sierra sat down on Arcee's passenger seat.

"Hey Jack." The redhead greeted enthusiastically.

"Uhu, hey Sierra." Jack said surprised yet pleased. "Can I help you with something?"

Sierra nervously stroke her hair behind her ear. "Well, I never had the chance to talk to you today and um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime this weekend?"

"Sorry Sierra, I am working this weekend." Jack regretfully replied. "Maybe next week." He tried to sound more hopeful.

"Sure." Sierra depressingly sighed and walked away.

Jack felt bad for dismissing her. He and Sierra had grown much closer ever since Jasper was recolonized. "Sierra, you want a ride home?" He asked which prompted Sierra to turn around with a smile.

"Jack." Arcee angrily whispered.

…..

A short while later Arcee and Jack had left of Sierra by her house. Jack waved goodbye to her before they drove off.

"Jack…"

"I know, I know. I was only trying to be nice." Jack explained.

"You know I am still recuperating from getting beaten half to death by Sixshot." Arcee stated as a matter of fact.

"Really? You seem fine to me." Jack exclaimed surprised.

"My T-Cog system has been jamming, my servos are working on a 90% functionality, I have dents on the inside of my plating and…"

"Okay I get it. I promise not to do it again." Jack interjected.

"Not even next Friday?"

…..

Raf was sitting on Bumblebee's seat with his laptop in his lap. He looked at another conspiracy-site. "Found another one." He cheerfully shout out.

Bumblebee made some negative peeps and honks.

"Yah, Smokescreen is almost as popular as Nessie by this point or rather he would be if I didn't alter these sites." Raf responded and switch out the blurry picture of Smokescreen with that of a mooning baboon.

Optimus Prime suddenly spoke thru the com-link. "Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. You are all needed in the HQ. We open up a grounbridge for you by these coordinates. Fowler has a mission for us, there's no time to lose."

The coordinates led all three Autobots to a country road outside of town.

Miko, sitting unstrapped in Bulkhead said saw both Bumblebee and Arcee flanking her Autobot guardian and a blue groundbridge appeared in front of them. "Alright, ready to race to HQ Bulk?"

"No way, last time we did that I crashed into wall on the other side remember." Bulkhead answered in a complaining manner.

Miko pouted and leaned back in the seat. "Sigh, maybe you could learn to break faster."

All three arrived into the Metroplex simultaneously and transformed into their robot modes. The other Autobots was already there.

"All Autobots are counted for." Optimus stated.

A picture of Agent Fowler was on the main computer along with some statistics. "Good cause there's no time to waste. I have a report that a military lab in New Mexico is being robbed as we speak by what witnesses describe as giant robots." He stressfully explained.

"Why would Decepticons steal human technology?" Ratchet asked.

"Only one way to find out." Optimus exclaimed while pulling the lever that activated the groundbridge.

Arcee moved to leave but Ratchet cut her off. "Ep, ep, ep you are still healing for last week's mission." The medic said in his casual doctor voice.

"Meaning Cees out and Magnus is in." Wheeljack comment and pushed Magnus a few steps forth.

Arcee scowled at them. She wasn't happy being resigned to monitor duty.

"Autobots roll out!" Optimus commanded and everyone transformed into their vehicles moods (except for Ratchet and Arcee) and drew threw into the groundbridge.

…

They arrived at the labs storage facility where Swamp Track and Road Rage was busy carrying some large boxes while Thunderclap and Karmen kept a vigilant watch from the roof. Their groundbridge was just beside the facility. The Autobots transformed.

Smokescreen leaned to Bumblebee. "These doesn't look like any Decepticons I seen." The black/white mech whispered.

"Decepticons, leave that equipment and retreat." Optimus warned, his blaster drawn.

The Amazonicons stared at them unimpressed. Swamp Track & Road Rage put down the boxes.

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen I want you two to circle the facility to make sure no humans have been left behind." Ultra Magnus whispered.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen nodded and unnoticeable ran off.

Swamp Track took a few steps forward. "We are not Decepticons Prime but I assure you, you do not want to wage war with us."

"If you're planning on stealing from the humans I have too." The Prime responded.

"So be it. Amazonicons ATTCK!" Swamp Track shouted before transforming into a bulldozer and charged at Optimus. Optimus grabbed the U-blade but was still pushed backwards, leaving long tracks in the ground.

"Prime!" Bulkhead shouted. Road Rage took advantage of his distraction and attacked the green wrecker from behind. Bulkhead managed to grab her arm and threw her off him but she kept her balance. She let out a battle roar before coming at him again with punches at the stomach. Wheeljack pulled out his swords and slashed them at Road Rage but she was well aware of her surroundings and stepped back, avoiding the Wrecker's blades. She pulled out a spiky club-mace, she spun it in the air before swinging it at Wheeljack. The chain snared one of his swords and she pulled him towards her, knocking him out with a powerful kick.

Road Rage looked at the silver leg that had ended the fight. "Not very fashionable but it gets the job done."

Bulkhead scowled angrily at the femme. Determined to take her down.

Meanwhile Magnus was dodging the fire blasts from Thunderclap that had transformed into a PAK FA (a Russian fighter jet). She was circling the commander like a predatory bird while firing at him. She landed a direct hit to his shoulder and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He placed his servo over the wound. It was melting red and hurt like the pit. Thunderclap dashed towards him, missiles and blaster ready to fire. Magnus turned around and with one decisive shot with his blaster he hit Thunderclaps wing. The bronze femme tumbled to the ground, leaving a streak of smoke after her. After her brutal crash landing she transformed and staggered to her feet. She sighed in agony.

…

Bumblebee and Smokescreen meet up on the other side of the lab after searching for human strugglers. "Found any humans?" Smokescreen asked.

Bumblebee shook his head and gave a few declining peeps.

A sudden hypersonic sound wave cut thru the air causing them massive pain. They covered their audio receptors to shut it out but it didn't help. Bumblebee turned his head to the sound's source. It was Karmen, firing sonic blasts from spiral shaped devices in her palms.

A pink formula one drove onto the scene. "Wow, Karmen don't be greedy. You know the rule, only one dance partner per girl." Twirl transformed and kicked Smokescreen out of Karmen's blast ratio. She had a sinister smirk which prompted the young mech to grid his teethes. Twirl transformed back into vehicle mood and started driving circles around Smokescreen. He fired his blaster at her but the car was way too fast and agile. "You know you have a cute face. Maybe I'll keep it…" Twirl transformed and managed to jump up on Smokescreen's shoulders. "After I decapitate you."

Smokescreen activated the phase shifter on his wrist and Twirl fell right thru him to the ground. She turned over only to be face to face with Smokescreen's blaster. "Stay down." The Autobot sternly ordered.

"I bet you say that to all girls on their backs." Twirk smirked and switched her left servo into a blade that looked like a gurkha knife.

Smokescreen raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think you can stab me with that before I shot you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. The blade suddenly shot out from her wrist, still attached by a steel cable and pierced Smokescreen's abdomen. He screamed in agony and the femme took her chance. She jumped onto her feats before delivering an assault kick to her opponent's neck and he passed out.

Meanwhille Bumblebee was starting to rise against Karmen's sound waves. The orange spymaster turned her palms down and blasted the ground under her which send shockwaves around her, knocking Bumblebee of his feats. She walked up to the scout and prepared another sound blast. Bumblebee rolled towards her, out of blast ratio and whipped of her feats. He quickly grabbed her head and smashed it against the ground, braking her visor and she went limp. He exhaustedly stood up but soon felt a new jolt of pain in his arm. He turned around and saw an infuriated Twirl now with two blades hanging in cables from her arms.

"You REALLY shouldn't have done that." Twirl threaten before going into a blind fury. She jumped towards him, swinging and rotating her blades but Bumblebee was fast enough to avoid them.

….

Swamp Track used his u-blade as a shield against Optimus punches but with each hit he lost more of his balance and while his u-blade had no sense of touch he could hear something crack after every punch.

Twirl called him on his com-link. "Tracky, I managed to bring down one of the _Autodorks_ but Karmen is injured and the yellow guy is tougher than he looks. I think we need one of your smart decisions here."

Swamp Track grid his teethes before reluctantly opening another com-link. "Windblade, we have encountered the Autobots. Thunderclap and Karmen is injured and where facing…" The mech couldn't finish his sentence. Optimus went down on his hands and swiped his adversary's legs of the ground. Optimus got up again and placed a foot Swamp Track's torso while safely holding his blaster at his head.

"Surrender now!" The Prime spoke.

A sudden air boom was heard as Windblade came out of the groundbridge. As everyone's attention was at her she took aim at Bulkhead and fired a missile. The projectile hit its target and the wrecker fell down with a heavy thud. Windblade then transformed and landed between Ultra Magnus & Thunderclap. She took out a pair of violet swords and faced the Autobot commander. "Don't you touch her you scrapheap!" Her words was cold and laced with venom.

She charged at him and Magnus made himself ready for the face-down. He threw his left fist at her but she avoided it and managed to slash a perfect scar in his arm before stabbing him in his side. Magnus screamed in pain as he fell to the side. She turned to her sister and gasped at the severe burn marks she had sustained. "Thunderclap, are you okay?"

"I will be." Thunderclap meagerly sighed.

"Road Rage, help her back to Athenia." Windblade ordered.

"Yes sir." Road Rage said and wrapped an arm around Thunderclap's torso. She supported her as they made their way to the groundbridge. At the same time, Twirl appeared carrying the unconscious Karmen in her arms (impressive since Karmen was much taller than her) and another pair of Amazonicons ran out of the groundbridge towards the boxes.

She narrowed her eyes at Optimus. "Optimus Prime, I am Windblade. Leader of the Amazonicons." She pointed a sword at him. "If you want this to end peacefully you have to release my friend."

Taking in the words Optimus returned his site at the defeated Swamp Track. These transformers was obviously not Decepticons and he couldn't refute an offer of peace if their leader offered it. He carefully stepped off Swamp Track and reached out a hand as a sign to help him up.

Swamp Track smiled and took the hand and Optimus pulled him onto his feats. "Thanks." He said before rapidly walking over to Windblade.

"A wise decision Optimus." Windblade commented before turning to her friend. "Return to the ship."

"But Windblade…"

"Now." The matriarch ordered and once again stared at the Prime while her advisor limped towards the groundbridge.

"Windblade, that technology is human property. You have no right to take it." Optimus stated.

"No I don't but that technology will soon fulfill a higher purpose to my people." She proclaimed.

"If you truly care about your people don't do it. It will only lead to conflict." He argued.

"My people are warriors and more than capable to war these organics but don't worry, I will give them a chance at peace. Give me what I want or I'll take it by force." Windblade boldly replied.

"Windblade, if you proceed you give no other choice." Optimus crouched and flexed out his blades.

Windblade held her swords defensively. "Then you invite my fury Prime."

She jumped up into the air and slashed at Optimus but he deflected them with his blade. She nimble summersaulted on her knuckles back into position before running at him again, slashing at his torso but Optimus kept up his defensives. Optimus struck at the seeker but she managed to deflect his attack with one sword and slashed the top of his shoulder. Despite the biting pain Optimus took the opportunity and kicked her. She flew backwards before landing on her stomach but she held onto her swords and managed to rise to her feats again. A sudden barrage of blaster shots from the right hit her and she fell back to the ground. She shot an angry glare at her shooter which was Bumblebee with his smoking blaster pointed at her.

She stood up as the two Autobots moved in on her. Swamp Track spoke on her com-link. "Master, the technology and the wounded are safely aboard now. You need to retreat now." Swamp Track's words sounded almost like a warning.

Reluctant to leave the fight unfinished, Windblade jumped up in the air and transformed into her jet-mood. Optimus and Bumblebee tried to shot after her but she disappeared into the groundbridge that quickly closed after her.

…..

Windblade transformed with a dash inside Athenia where Swamp Track was awaiting her. "Where's Thunderclap and Karmen?" She impatiently asked the bulldozer.

"In the med-bay your liege." He replied. Windblade started walking thru the corridors towards the med-bay and he followed. "You made an enemy of a Prime. It's not a favorable position." He pointed out.

A small smile graced the seeker. "Optimus Prime is wise, he will come to our side once our colonization is secured."

Swamp Track gave a thoughtful mumble as response but didn't say anything.

They reached the medical bay where Thunderclap and Karmen sat on each berth with a pair of almost identical looking nurses repairing their injuries except that one was red and the other one was silver white.

Thunderclap was burned crispy black from left arm to left hip. Windblade walked up to her. "Sister, how badly are you hurt." She asked concerned.

"Not much." Thunderclap mumbled.

The red nurse kneeled beside her and tried to lap together her skin. "Do what you can for her, Ejecta." Windblade sternly ordered her.

"Of course I will." Ejecta sympathetically replied. Windblade put a servo on her sister's shoulder and they exchanged comforting smiles before she walked over to Karmen's berth.

"How is she?" The matriarch asked.

The spymaster simple waved her servo nonchalantly but the white nurse faced her. "She actually look much worse than she is off. The hit simple knocked something interior out of order."

"Resc-Q, what have I told you about bedside manners?" Ejecta asked irritated without turning away from her work on the one-handed seeker.

"I don't know, I always tune out whenever you mention it." Resc-Q quipped back.

"Karmen, do we have all the equipment we need for the global transistor get?" Windblade asked in a soft tone.

The communication expert nodded decisively at her master, still with a cracked visor.

"Perfect, once it's assembled we can proceed with delivering our terms to the entire human race." The matriarch exclaimed.

Unbeknown to the femmes inside the walls of Athenia was Laserbeak. With a tuning fork-shaped appendage he had hacked into the ships mainframe and surveillance system. There was nothing on the ship that went unbeknownst to him.

…

The Decepticons aboard the Nemesis was listening to the droids transmission on a big computer frame with deep interest at what conspired.

"I can't believe it. The glitch actually going thru with it." Knockout exclaimed in disbelief.

Starscream went up to his leader. "We have to stop her. If she reveals herself to mankind all our efforts to keep in hiding will have been for nothing." He practically pleaded but Megatron simple clutched his chin and kept thinking in silence.

"Hiding is a coward's game, as superior beings we should have already have announced our presence on this planet." Predaking argued.

Starscream sighed and rolled his optics at the Predacons arrogance. "Sixshot, what do you think?"

Sixshot leaned against the wall, looking disinterested as usual. "I'm not hired to think, I'm hired to shot but if where going to do something we better do it fast."

Megatron turned his head slightly to the mercenary. "Don't you have a job to do?" He rhetorically asked in a dark tone.

"Yah, yah, special mission." Sixshot nonchalantly quipped and left the room.

…

Meanwhile at Metroplex, the Autobots where discussing their latest mission while Ratchet was repairing their injuries.

"So you were fighting a squadron of femmes and I, the only girl on the team was nowhere to be found." Arcee exclaimed.

"Yah, one can call it irony." A recently awakened Wheeljack said.

"Well, I call it painful." Smokescreen spat while pressing his servo against his sore neck.

"Under all my years in the Autobot military I have never heard of a faction called Amazonicons." Ultra Magnus stated.

"Me neither, thou their fighting style is very familiar to that of Cybertronian gladiators like Megatron." Optimus exclaimed.

"Maybe they are an offshoot of the Decepticon order." Magnus suggested.

"Maybe we could understand them better if we knew what they were gonna use all that tech for." Smokescreen spoke up.

"Good idea Screen, Raf do you think you can…" Arcee exclaimed.

"Sure." Raf opened up his already plugged in laptop. "Fowler send me the data shortly after you guys returned from the mission and you know, reported it a failure."

A laud sigh circled around the group of Autobots.

"Wow, Fowler trust you with sensitive army information. That's some privilege." Jack complimented.

"Yah well, he trusts me." Raf stated shyly.

"You come a long way from doing my homework for me." Miko patted him on the back.

"What?" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Nothing." Miko squeaked.

After some typing Raf found what he was looking for. "Okay, the stolen tech is the components for a highly sophisticated transistor. Designed to transmit messages on a wide variety of different sequences."

"How wide is wide?" Smokescreen asked.

"Everything from private lines to space probes." Raf was in aw over how advanced this machine was. "It was built by a team of university students lead by guy named Harry McArryn but the military confiscated the project before it was finished."

"So the Amazonicons needs communication tech? Why?" Ratchet asked.

"Maybe they need to call someone really far away." Bulkhead suggested.

Agent Fowler suddenly appeared on screen. "Prime you need to put on the television, NOW!" He sounded very alarmed. The Autobots gave each other puzzled looks before turning to Raf that opened up the TV-line with his laptop.

The somewhat distorted image of Windblade's face appeared on screen. "Citizens of the human hive, my name is Windblade. I am the leader of the Amazonicons. I can't lie to you, if you wish to wage war against us we will destroy you but share your planet's resources with us and no one will be harmed."

Everyone in the stared with shocked faces on the screen. Jack managed to break the silence. "Raf, on what channel is this broadcast one?"

Raf clicked a button and a multitude of identical windows with Windblade's broadcast. "Everyone." He replied with a gulp.

The female seeker continued. "Your leaders have been lying to you all but don't worry. After today there will be a new world. A world without lies, a world without disguises."

**Author's Note:**

**Don't really know how to feel about this chapter. It's a bit too long and very dialog heavy but at the same time it is fun to write all these new characters. Windblade in this story is inspired both by the IDW character as well as Daenarys Targaryen from Game of Thrones. Swamp Track is completely OC and are supposed to be Windblade's answer to Jorah Mormont but I added elements of the Wrecker Springer (G1). Twirl is based on a Decepticon by the same name from Transformers Legends but I also draw inspiration from GIR (Invader Zim) and Harley Quinn (Batman). The orginal Twirl transformed into jet but I decided on a race car since I am kind of tiered of there being so many jets in this story. Thunderclap is an OC based around Chromia (G1) and Lin Beifong (Legend of Korra). Road Rage is pretty much the same as her G1 counterpart except she was never a diplomat in this version. Ejecta and Resc-Q are OCs and are pretty much a pair of bickering nurses that never get along. **

**I will try to make these chapters shorter in the future (it will be easier both for you guys and for me).**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the Amazonicons. **


End file.
